


【農橘】包養 (R18)

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *聖誕賀文……*農橘*OOC預警        *圈地自萌        *勿上升真人*私設  *非現實設定





	1. Chapter 1

林彥俊在朋友圈中是出了名脾氣又臭，人又冷，板起臉的時候，讓人覺得他可能幾乎所有的壞事都幹盡了。直到高中畢業後，林大少到國外讀完了大學回國，變身成為了年輕有為的林醫生，才讓人覺得他好像、似乎有變好了，嗯，表面上看來。

 

就起少年時代的林彥俊，成績優異、家裡財力雄厚、長相俊美，自然讓他混得風風光光，連校長見他都忍不住對他噓寒問暖溫柔體貼。這樣的人生勝利組卻偏偏有個人總比他風頭更為強勁。

 

呃唔……那個從不用正眼看他的傢伙，叫什麼名字來著？

 

林大少緊皺著眉頭，在睡夢中努力地想，不停地想，終於想著想著從回憶裡掙扎著爬了起來。

 

他深深地呼了一口氣，在迷迷糊糊之間還咬牙切齒地：「陳立農！」

 

他已經很多年沒有夢到過他這個單方面的死對頭陳立農了，自從高中畢業到現在的八年時間，也沒有再見過那個人，時間久到已經快要把對方給忘記了。

 

怎麼突然又夢到他了呢？

 

林彥俊抬了抬沉重的眼皮，在被厚厚的窗簾擋住了陽光的房間裡，努力讓自己更清醒一些。不知道為何他睏得要命，彷彿剛經歷過一場殘酷的戰事，全身灌了鉛似的動彈不能。

 

慢慢地，他想起來了。

 

陳立農的妹妹患了一種在國內很難治的病，前天剛轉入林氏的私立醫院。

 

他林大少抓著對方付不出高額的醫療費用，以及需要醫院的先進醫療技術這個時機，和陳立農定下了一年的包養契約。

 

包養……

 

對了，陳立農昨天已經搬到他這裡和他開始同居，然後呢……然後怎麼了……嗎？

 

林彥俊費力地召喚著渙散的意識，內心深處某個角落裡悄悄響起了警號，似乎後來發生了一些對他來說絕對不是好事的事。

 

就在此時，他身體的知覺終於從麻木的意識中裡回籠。林大少察覺到了插在自己兩腿間多了一條大腿，那條腿還在他腿間輕輕地摩挲了一下，讓他原本就火辣辣的菊花一緊。

 

同時他的耳邊傳來屬於成年男人的一聲低沉的呢喃，「別動……」。

 

前一個晚上發生的所有事，在這一瞬間統統回流到了林彥俊腦海。

 

他全都記了起來。

 

「陳立農我操你媽！」

 

這是一個雲淡風輕的中午，從林大少的私宅裡，突然傳來了林大少暴走的、嘶啞的怒吼。

 

在遇到陳立農之前，林彥俊一直覺得自己就是這個世界的中心，外貌、家世、成績都是他囂張跋扈惹是生非的資本，從來沒有人敢對他說一個「不」字，敢和他對著幹的人，到最後都會乖乖地成了他屁股後面跟著的小跟班。直到那個人轉到他們學校與他同班，很快奪走他一半的風光。

 

那時候的陳立農總是在笑，林彥俊一直都記得，那兩年裡的那張笑臉，對他以外的任何人都如同春風一般。於是他恨陳立農，他把他當做眼中釘，因為他搶走了那些本該屬於他的關注，卻甚至連一個厭惡的眼神都不曾過給他，好像從來把他當做空氣一樣。

 

他怎麼能不討厭他？ 

 

那個人讓林彥俊恨意十足，他也想過找人教訓陳立農，可是每當動了這樣的念頭，又恨起了自己太把對方當回事。

 

於是林彥俊也假裝著從來對陳立農不屑一顧，也把對方當成透明的空氣，他們就這樣在彼此從不曾交流過的情況下度過了高中共同的兩年。

 

此刻，林彥俊抓住還圈在自己腰上的手臂一把甩開，憤怒得像一頭被惹毛的獅子。他露出吃人的表情翻身坐了起來，顧不上全身疼痛，握起拳頭就朝剛醒來的男人臉上揮去。

 

可是那飽含著怒意的拳頭卻被穩穩地接在了掌心。

 

剛睡醒的陳立農用空閒的手揉了揉眼睛，一臉疑惑的彷彿不明白林彥俊此刻扭曲的臉是為了什麼，他順勢便握住了對方的手腕，不輕不重但不容他掙脫，朝他溫柔地問道：「怎麼了？」

 

他從林彥俊的床上坐了起來，毫不扭捏地與他裸裎相對，看起來像是看著他的情人。

 

林彥俊瞪著他許久，他滿腔憤怒被陳立農裝瘋賣傻的關心弄得哭笑不得。前一個晚上也是這樣，這個人也是這樣裝瘋賣傻著把他的包養者壓在身下，任由他羞怒地咆哮，依舊吃乾抹淨，還敢在他耳邊問他有沒有把他伺候好。

 

那麼現在呢？他和陳立農在前所未有的近距離裡，看著對方的眸子裡映著自己的樣子，那一雙不知何時已經成熟深沉的雙眼裡含著的是一段溫柔多情，他忽然覺得眼前的這個人很陌生，他突然有些懷念那個唯獨冷漠地面對著他的十七歲的陳立農。

 

「要起床了嗎？」男人問道。

 

他斜了陳立農一眼，「怎麼，伺候我穿衣服？」

 

男人笑意更深地望著他：「林彥俊，你現在是我的衣食父母，我當然要盡我所能伺候好你。」

 

陳立農有一雙溫潤深邃的眸子，當他的視線和林彥俊交接的時候，後者幾乎都要從他眼裡看到錯覺的深情。這個人縱使在這般落魄的時候，也還能這樣方寸不亂，不卑不亢，甚至……伺機造反。想到這裡，林彥俊冷冷地咬了咬牙，冷笑道：「那你得好好表現了，免得我把你妹妹半夜扔到大街上。」

 

男人笑了笑，揭開被子起身，林彥俊這才發現兩人都不著寸縷。

 

陳立農隨意套了一件衣服，看到林大少還端坐在床上，便笑得意味十足地伸出手：「我扶你起來吧。」

 

林彥俊也不和他客氣，剛才他冒火蹦起來已經腰酸背脹菊花痛，有人伺候自然最好。他伸出手去，誰知陳立農越過他的手，直接圈住他的後腰，另一隻手也伸了出來，一把攬在他的屁股下方。

 

「這樣方便些。」陳立農一邊笑著，趁著對方還未來得及反抗，將他抱孩子似的抱下了床。

 

「陳立農！」林彥俊被放下來的時候簡直羞憤得想要殺人，他自從上小學之後就沒有被人這樣抱過！姓陳的混蛋是故意要嘲弄他嗎！

 

陳立農卻對他的怒吼仿若未聞，轉身便拉開他的衣櫥：「今天要穿什麼？」他回過頭，朝暴躁的林彥俊勾起了唇角。

 

「我穿你媽！」林彥俊被扔在地上的幾個用過的保險套弄得怒火衝天，那幾個刺眼的套子提醒著他昨晚發生過什麼，到底做了幾輪，戰況有多激烈。林彥俊恨不得殺人滅口，要不是全身都痛、屁股特別痛讓他沒法動，他保證他會一腳踢死眼前人。

 

但陳立農沒理他，迅速挑了一套衣服，拿起來給林彥俊看：「今天有點降溫，穿這一套怎麼樣？」

 

真是夠了，這個人是有多臉皮厚，或者多會裝傻才能在他滿臉怒氣前仍然能淡定成這樣？他們高中兩年同學，那個溫和又疏離的陳立農，和他眼前這個耍賴皮的陳立農真的是一個人嗎？

 

林彥俊要趕著去上班，出門的時候，他高大又英俊的老同學把他送到門口，並在他罵罵咧咧地去車庫拿車之前一把抓住了他的手，在他錯愕的時候輕輕地送上一吻。

 

「路上小心，傍晚我燉好了湯就給你和荳荳送過去。」一吻後陳立農放開林彥俊的唇和手，朝他微笑。

 

被吻的人呆了兩秒後，莫名想要抓狂，但看到陳立農綽有餘裕地看著他，那認真地扮演著被包養情人角色的臉，又讓林彥俊無力了起來。

 

林大少氣沖沖地趕到醫院，他剛換了衣服，走進來一個穿著白袍的人。

 

「喲，是哪個不要命的小傢伙惹我們林醫生這麼生氣？」那人隨意在椅子上坐下來，一臉調侃。

 

「朱正廷，你是想死還是想死？」

 

「幹嘛臭著臉，哎喲，該不會是……沒，有，吃，到吧？」朱正廷嘻嘻地站起來去拍林彥俊的肩，卻被一掌揮開。

 

「不想死就立刻馬上給我消失。」林彥俊冷著臉。他打不過陳立農，難道還打不過朱正廷這個白斬雞嗎。

 

見林彥俊動了真怒，那人趕緊遠離他，在消失在門口之前送上最後兩句：「別放棄啊，這頓沒有吃到還有下頓啊林林醬！人在屋簷下哪怕吃不到！」

 

「滾！」磚頭厚的書直飛過去砸到門上。

 

他怎麼能說，吃倒是吃了。只不過被啃得渣都不剩的那個才是他。

 

傍晚時陳立農果然提著湯過來了。

 

林彥俊正好在他的辦公室裡，他看著男人把湯倒進帶來的碗裡，奶白色的湯上浮著翠綠的蔥花，還騰騰地冒著熱氣，白生生一戳就爛的豆腐和著燉爛的鯽魚香氣立即勾起林彥俊的食慾。

 

男人把碗送到面前，再將筷子取出來放進他的手裡。

 

他哼了一聲，輕輕夾了一塊豆腐，陳立農坐在他身邊，微笑著看他咬下一口：「鯽魚豆腐湯補脾益氣，清熱降火，據說，還有催乳作用……」

 

豆腐「咚」地一下掉進湯裡。

 

兩秒之後，他捏著筷子，鐵青著臉，兩眼冒火：「陳立農！」然後摔了筷子站起來便朝外走：「我他媽現在就把陳荳荳扔出去。」

 

但他沒能走出去已被陳立農拉住，陳立農順勢關了門，在他耳邊輕笑：「跟你開玩笑的。荳荳最喜歡鯽魚湯，我想你也許也會喜歡吧。」

 

「我有說我喜歡嗎？我最討厭魚了！」被拿來和五六歲的小屁孩相提並論，林大少暴躁地甩了甩手，卻沒能把纏在手上的爪子給甩掉。

 

「真的不喜歡？豆腐不好吃嗎？」陳立農面露疑惑，在林彥俊還沒吐出否定詞的時候，朝他還沾著一點豆腐渣的嘴湊了上去：「讓我嘗嘗。」

 

說完，便含住了林大醫生的唇。

 

林彥俊的唇是柔軟的，陳立農的腦海中重疊上頭一晚的記憶，便吻著舔著不舍得分離。林彥俊那雙圓圓的大眼瞪得更大了，怔了怔，便「嗚嗚嗚」地掙扎。但陳立農用雙手禁錮著他，兩人的身高差了半個頭，身材上又比陳立農纖細了一半，林彥俊完全擺脫不了。

 

他摟著他，身體緊緊與其相貼，唇舌更是找了機會鑽進林大少的口腔，在那小小的滾燙的空間裡纏上他濕軟、逆反的舌，狠狠地吮吸。

 

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」我要殺了你。他如此說，可惜在陳立農步步緊逼的攻勢下都變成毫無威懾力的嗚咽。

 

從來都只有林彥俊這麼強勢霸道地去親吻別人，他何時被人這麼吻過。才和陳立農重逢兩天，他已經全然顛覆了有關於這個人斯文溫煦的記憶。也許，過去和現在他所見的，都並非真正的陳立農。那麼那個真正的陳立農，到底是怎樣的呢。

 

林彥俊在被深吻的餘暇中竟走了神，放鬆了抵禦。於是男人的舌便像蛇一樣更長驅直入地佔領他的口腔。

 

他深深地吻著他，彷彿對甘露渴望太久的行人。連溢出林彥俊唇角的津液也都被男人側著頭，一點不浪費地舔了乾淨。

 

也許是察覺他的走神，陳立農吸過林彥俊的舌頭，在舌尖上不輕不重地一咬，將他游離的神識拉了回來。

 

於是被調戲的人眉頭又重新蹙了起來，眼睛裡又射出凶光。他的死對頭便笑著，牢牢地卷纏著他的唇舌，慢慢地閉了眼睛，與他交換彼此的津液。

 

當漫長的一吻結束，林彥俊伏在陳立農肩上大喘了幾口氣，他的臉漲得通紅，也不知是憋的還是氣的。等他終於平緩了呼吸，剛抬頭要發火，陳立農卻突然抬起手，在他怔愣間用拇指輕輕拭去他唇角殘留的水漬。

「快喝湯吧，涼了就不好了。」在林彥俊還沒反應過來時，陳立農已從保溫盒裡拿出另一雙筷子放到他的手中。

 

「你……喜歡男人？」

 

陳立農好笑地回答道：「不然怎麼對你硬得起來？」

 

「……」

 

在陳立農滿臉的笑意裡，林彥俊突然覺得，他是不是做了一件自掘墳墓的蠢事。

 

「我上去看荳荳，你湯趁熱喝了，魚湯冷了會腥。」陳立農收拾了保溫盒，又看著林彥俊：「晚上你想吃什麼，我做好等你。」

 

林彥俊正陷入自我鄙棄的情緒中，非常煩悶地回答：「今晚我值夜班，不用管我。」他看著他曾經的同學、一直以來最討厭的男人走出門去。

 

那道背影過了這麼多年還是沒有變，筆挺而溫潤，仍舊從容，仿若他還是那些年裡女生們嘴裡的「農農王子」。

 

但林彥俊知道，他已經不是了。

 

自從他背起了他父親的債務，還養著陳荳荳這麼一個拖油瓶，他已經不可能再如少年時期那麼風光得意。只是縱然如此，在陳荳荳病了之後，有求於人的時候，林彥俊卻依舊只看到那個不卑不亢，從不顯得落魄的陳立農。他不知道是什麼支撐著對方生活中那一份灑脫，也不知道是什麼讓陳立農敢對他這個飼主大膽妄為。他以為他林彥俊真的不敢把陳荳荳扔出醫院大門嗎？

 

在他的大腦裡不斷地翻滾著有關陳立農的事情的時候，護士小姐敲了幾下門。

 

「進來。」

 

「林醫生，要巡房嗎？」在護士的提醒下，他才發現已經過了平日的巡房時間很久。

 

他點了點頭。「你先出去吧。」

 

桌上的碗裡還冒著絲絲的熱氣，林大少糾結了幾秒後，端起碗，壯士斷腕一樣地把湯都倒進了嘴裡。

 

「難喝。」他嫌棄地放下碗，最後又很不情願地把碗底幾塊豆腐吃了個乾淨。

 

當林彥俊巡到陳荳荳的病房，陳立農正在給小女孩講故事。

 

他推門進去，正遇到陳荳荳在質疑陳立農說的結局：「可是小橘不是這麼講的呢。」

 

「嗯？」陳立農皺了起眉頭。

 

「小橘說，前去拯救睡美人的王子遇到了失去白雪公主的王子，最後他和傷心的王子過上了幸福的生活。」

 

「是嗎？」

 

陳立農摸著她的頭朝她笑了笑，而後轉過身，望著踏進門的林大醫生：「小橘，這是你的故事結局？」

 

「哼。」林彥俊叉著腰理直氣壯地揚眉道：「什麼王子拯救公主的結局真是老套得要死，人生不多點創意怎麼行。」又像是忽然反應過來似的，氣呼呼地指著陳立農︰「小橘是你能叫的嗎？」

 

陳立農依舊看著他，臉上還帶著笑容，眼睛裡卻閃過一絲什麼，林彥俊沒興趣去捕捉他那點心思，他只是來查房的。

 

陳荳荳得的病非常罕見，國內現在還很少有醫院能夠治癒，而且整個過程中的醫治費用一般家庭根本無法承受。

 

林彥俊覺得陳立農真是走了狗屎運才正好把陳荳荳送到了林家的私人醫院。也不知道為什麼，才住進醫院沒幾天，陳荳荳卻格外喜歡林彥俊。林彥俊來查房的時候，她就會用水汪汪的眼睛望著他，還親熱地叫他「小橘」，而她每次病發的時候更是淚汪汪地朝著他喊痛。

 

可能是家裡苦，陳荳荳一直都體貼懂事的好孩子，痛的時候總會儘量忍著，不給陳立農操心，但自從住進醫院，她彷彿就把孩子心性都全盤釋放了出來，只要一看到林彥俊就會一直撒嬌，弄得陳立農都有點吃林彥俊的醋。

 

林彥俊例行檢查了一番，又吩咐人把下午還要做的專案都給陳荳荳安排好，才在陳荳荳依依不捨的目送下轉身去了其他病房。

 

他剛走沒多久，就有人來要把陳荳荳轉移到VIP病房去。陳立農知道是誰安排的，於是他慢慢地笑了笑，又輕嘆了一口氣，他把陳荳荳抱起來，跟著醫護人員走出去。

 

「荳荳喜歡小橘？」

 

「嗯。」小女孩甜甜地應一聲。

 

「為什麼喜歡小橘？」

 

「因為小橘很好，很帥。」

 

「噗，你懂什麼是很好很帥？」

 

她的小手抱著他的脖子，在他肩上說道：「因為荳荳很喜歡他，所以知道。」

 

陳立農的笑意凝在了嘴邊。

 

也許，陳荳荳真的是他的妹妹，她和他身體流著一半相同的血脈，所以他們所喜歡的竟然都是一樣。在好久好久以前，每個人都覺得那個人太盛氣淩人、太囂張可惡的時候，他偏偏覺得他其實很好。他知道他的囂張和盛氣淩人只不過是為了保護自己而豎起來的一根根的刺，害怕受傷害，不讓任何人靠近，但又渴望被了解被愛。

 

那時候他們之間也沒有過一點的交際，但他從來就沒有覺得林彥俊討厭過。人的感情就是這麼奇怪的東西，別人嫌棄的，但他偏偏把他當成昆唯一。他懷著他們這一生再也不會有交際的遺憾畢業，在此後的幾年裡，他遭遇家庭變故，每天都有無數煩心的事情佔據在他生活和心裡。漸漸的，陳立農開始忘記了多年前他曾喜歡過的那名少年，那像風雷烈日一樣天不怕地不怕的林彥俊。只是他沒想到，那時候的他們之間並未結束，甚至都還未開始。

 

一直到陳荳荳生病。

 

VIP病房簡直比普通人的房間還華麗。房間還有不少的玩具，室內衛生間掛著兒童用的毛巾、擺著兒童牙刷、漱口杯等等，陳立農一看就知道，轉移病房並不是林彥俊的臨時起意。最高興的當然是陳荳荳，她抱著一堆新玩具在床上玩了半天，直到被推去做檢查。陳立農陪著她一起過去，在等待她出來的時候，在走廊上遇到行色匆匆的林彥俊。

 

「林彥俊。」

 

林大醫生停下來，朝他挑挑眉，示意他有話快說。

 

「謝謝你。」

 

「呵，」林彥俊笑笑：「VIP病房而已，有什麼可謝的，這也算是我們交易的一部分。」

 

「我不是謝這個。」陳立農朝他微笑道。「你先去忙吧。」

 

他謝的是林彥俊藏在不羈的外表下的的細心，也許還有很多人都沒有發現的良善，他很慶倖，自己在那兩年裡或許真的沒有看錯人。

 

林彥俊疑惑地看了他一眼，見他不準備再說什麼，便「嗯」了一聲，大步地走開了。

 

林氏的私立醫院是最近幾年才辦起來的，雖然規模不大，但口碑甚是不錯，捨得在硬體設施上投入、監管嚴格、醫護人員態度良好等，都是招攬「顧客」的武器。就連林彥俊這種脫了白大褂就是地方一霸的二世祖，在醫院裡都受到病患和家屬的喜愛。

 

陳立農帶著陳荳荳住進來的第二天，還遇到給林彥俊做媒的，那時候林大醫生面對好心又三八的大媽，想要發作又被硬生生逼回去的脾氣，讓陳立農止不住地笑個不停。

 

等大媽走了，林彥俊才惱羞成怒地把氣都發到陳立農身上：「你笑個屁啊，你是嫉妒還是怎麼？！不知道我一向受歡迎嗎？！」

 

面對林彥俊的臭臉，陳立農仍舊是笑著哄道，「我知道，林大少當然是最受歡迎的。」

 

長大後的林彥俊，還是那麼囂張無謂，可是又彷彿有什麼不同，十幾歲時候的他，其實是非常地被大人們討厭著。那時候的他，沒有什麼朋友，老師們敬畏他的父親，家長們也不喜歡他，雖然身邊總是跟著一群人，但陳立農從來沒有見過林彥俊真正和誰交好過。現在的林彥俊卻廣受大媽們的喜愛，陳立農初見時還有些吃驚，但很快就習慣了。他喜歡看著林彥俊在大媽們面前吃癟的表情，比起那些年那人在他腦子裡寂寞單薄的印象，現在在他面前的這個人，彷彿才真的活了過來。

 

就連他總是凶巴巴地拿荳荳來威脅他，也一點說服力都沒有。

 

陳荳荳的各種檢查一直弄了近兩個小時。本來以為今天可以把她帶出院，但醫生又臨時安排了留院，不過小女孩很喜歡自己的新病房，除了有玩具玩之外，還有沒人會和她搶台的電視節目，她簡直快樂地把醫院當成了家裡。

 

晚一點的時候林彥俊終於能喘口氣，於是鬼使神差地晃到VIP病房，此時陳立農正準備去買晚餐。

 

「唉？你不做飯？」林大少瞪大眼睛質問。

 

陳立農好笑又好氣地回道：「白天不是問過你嗎，你說你值晚班不用管你。」

 

「我說不用就不用了？你想餓死我是不是？」

 

陳立農看了一眼津津有味地看著動畫片的陳荳荳，無奈地對面前的無賴說道：「林彥俊，你這是耍潑耍賴嗎？這麼大的人，怎麼連荳荳都不如。」

 

「你他媽又拿我跟小屁孩比！」林大醫生非常惱怒，非常不滿。

 

誰知道全神貫注地看著電視的陳荳荳突然轉頭說道：「我不是小屁孩，我是乖小孩。」

 

「……」

 

兩個大人對視了一陣，最後林彥俊臉有點發燙地敗下陣來：「我不管，你把飯給我準備好，別忘了我是你什麼人。」

 

「是，遵命，我的少爺。」說完，陳立農回頭望了一下床上的小孩子，掰過林彥俊的下巴飛速地在他臉頰落下一吻。「我下去買飯，你要吃什麼？」

 

被吻了一口又要發飆的大少爺瞄了眼陳荳荳，怒火忍了又忍，好不容易才從牙齒縫中吐出一句：「叉燒飯。」

 

因為林彥俊要值晚班，陳立農不想一個人回他的住所，加上VIP房裡準備了家屬陪護的床，就留了下來陪陳荳荳。

 

第二天一早，交了班的林彥俊回到家裡蒙頭便睡，陳立農什麼時候回來過他也不知道，只是當他爬起床，才在客廳發現對方留下的紙條。上面寫著陳立農趕回醫院去了晚上不回家，飯菜都在冰箱裡，要怎麼熱之類的廢話。被林彥俊嫌棄地看了兩遍，而後把男人做的幾個菜端出來，都吃了個精光。

 

吃完飯的林大少正在無所事事，家裡的電話響了。

 

「喂？」

 

「我最親愛的林大醫生，晚上你有事嗎，沒事就過來夜色，有新貨色哦嘿嘿嘿。」

 

「哦？」聽到「新貨色」這邊的人一下子來了精神，就連在褲子裡沉睡的小小橘都期待地半挺起來。被陳立農搞了之後的奇恥大辱，他一定要在今晚好好發洩出來。他林彥俊向來是搞別人，哪有被人搞的道理。

 

他看了看時間：「等著，一會兒就過去。」

 

夜色是一個熟人開的牛郎店，裡面的MB都經過調教，素質都很不錯，這裡是林彥俊最常廝混的地方，當他剛進去就立刻被一名相熟的MB拉住了：「林少，最近怎麼來得這麼少？」

 

他捏了對方一把裹在皮褲裡的翹屁股：「上周不是才來了嗎？」

 

「哼，」對方不滿地貼到他身上，用下身蹭了蹭他腿間：「上周你可沒讓我伺候。」

 

林彥俊睨了他一眼道：「上周我才知道你還沒滿18歲。我不喜歡搞未成年人。」

 

那少年「噗」地就笑了起來：「林大少，您可真是假正經。」

 

他聳了聳肩。「范丞丞呢？」

 

「太子爺等你好久了呢。」

 

「那你還廢話，在哪個房間？」

 

對方不滿地嘟起了嘴，拉著他的手不容他拒絕地握緊他：「跟我來吧。」喲，這年頭是連MB都要騎到他頭上了？

 

范丞丞是林彥俊前兩年才認識的狐朋狗友之一，氣場和林彥俊非常合，加上一樣喜歡男人，於是臭味相投、一拍即合，沒多久就混得儼然老友。

 

林彥俊走進門，范丞丞已經抱著跨坐在他身上的人，曖昧地搞了起來。

 

「咳咳。」

 

范丞丞從香唇裡收回舌頭，偏過頭看到走進來的林彥俊，連忙招呼他。

 

「你再晚點來可是都沒得挑了啊。」

 

「放屁，這個點還沒正式開始營業吧。」

 

范丞丞笑著招呼帶林彥俊進來的少年：「Justin，叫Alex把新來的都帶過來讓我們林大醫生挑。」

 

「什麼？你不照顧我生意還不許我伺候林少嗎，為毛我要讓別人來搶我生意！」

 

林彥俊已經坐了下來，他翹著二郎腿，悠閒地為自己倒了一杯酒，聽著范丞丞抬高了音調，「什麼為毛不為毛的，你從哪裡學到這麼粗俗的話的？」

 

「嘖，來嫖男人就不粗俗？」

 

「你這臭小子……你反了啊你，」范丞丞不可置信地轉頭看到林彥俊：「你見過這麼兇神惡煞的小妓男嗎？」

 

林彥俊早就見慣不怪，范丞丞和Justin八字不合，整個夜色的人都知道。

 

至於他們到底有什麼過節，就只有這兩個人自己知道了。

 

「我說了我不搞未成年人，Justin。」林彥俊朝他笑笑：「別怕你這個月業績不夠的話，有太子爺在。」

 

「……誰他媽稀罕。」少年怒氣沖沖地瞪了兩人一眼，跑了出去。

 

「誰管那小鴨子死活。」

 

范丞丞在氣頭上，把腿上的人趕了下去，接著給林彥俊哭訴最近被家裡克扣糧餉，快要連他的遊艇都養不起。

 

林彥俊嘲笑了他幾句，夜色的經理就帶著幾個人過來了。那幾個人顯然已經根據林彥俊的喜好篩選過，長得都算英俊，也不像女人似的柔媚扭捏，他看了看，最後挑了一名長得高挑，臉看起來最順眼的。

 

「你怎麼老是喜歡這種類型？」范丞丞看了一眼他身邊的MB，起碼二十好幾了吧。

 

「那你怎麼老是老牛吃嫩草？」對方喜歡嫩嫩的水靈靈的美少年，林彥俊也絲毫不放過嘲弄他的機會。

 

「……林大醫生，我很老嗎？」

 

林彥俊聳聳肩：「你自己知道。」

 

對方一口氣堵在胸口：「我知道個屁，我比你還小兩歲！」

 

林彥俊喜歡和范丞丞混，其中很大一個原因就是范丞丞總是莫名其妙都讓著他，讓他可以盡情地「欺負」而不是被欺壓。從各種方面來看，范丞丞都是很好的解壓良品，和某個人比起來，簡直可愛得像朵小紅花。

 

呸，怎麼又想起某個人來了。

 

兩人胡喝了一晚酒，等到林彥俊離開的時候，范丞丞已經精蟲上腦，在包廂裡「嗯嗯啊啊」玩了起來。

 

他本來想把人帶去開房間，結果發現自己沒有帶證件出門，又想起陳立農說話今晚不回來，就直接把這個溫和的小青年帶回了家。

 

一沾到床，林彥俊就再也控制不住。

 

把對方按進柔軟的被子裡，兩個人呼吸急促地幾下便脫光了衣服。林彥俊戴上套子，伸手拿過潤滑劑準備好好做些前戲，對方已經纏了上來：「我下午已經擴張過了，林少直接來吧。」

 

於是心花怒放的林大少丟棄了理智，直接朝眼前光溜溜的大腿按了上去。

 

「啪！」

 

房間的燈被打開了。

 

在突然亮起的空間裡。林彥俊還在酒意和色慾裡沒反應過來，就聽到背後一道冷冷的聲音：「林彥俊！」

 

林彥俊的手裡還握著自己的兇器，前一秒他正準備攻進即將讓他銷魂的濕軟之地，後一秒，被帶著殺氣的聲音一驚，嚇得手裡的小東西陡然一軟。他惱怒又有些做賊心虛地回過頭，而那道聲音的主人已經走了過去。

 

男人站在床前，原本就身材高大的人這時看起來甚是恐怖，居高臨下地盯著床上赤裸裸纏在一起的人，好幾秒不說話的時間在林彥俊的知覺裡像是過了一百年，隨後陳立農語帶失望地問道：「是你的舊情人？還是新歡？」

 

強烈的低氣壓讓整個房間的空氣都凝固了。

 

「我不是啦……」見事不好，林彥俊身下的人趕緊撇清關係：「我和林少只是金錢和肉體關係。」這架勢，傳說中的風流二世祖林彥俊難道竟然有了「內人」？這對於剛入行的MB小青年來說，絕對是非常震撼。

 

「……」陳立農不可置信地瞟了陌生人一眼，又重新看著林彥俊，突然把被他的怒氣震懾得還來不及說話的林大少推開，將青年從他身下拉下了床。「你馬上離開。」

 

「還沒給錢呢。」對方說道。

 

「他還沒進去，你也不吃虧，不想被我扔出去就馬上走。」

 

「好吧…」青年趕緊穿好衣服，一秒不耽擱地溜了回去，至於錢嘛，反正有的是時間和機會找林大少收。

 

房間只剩下了兩個人了，在明亮的燈光裡，陳立農盯著林彥俊，開始脫自己的衣服。

 

若是平時，這樣好的光景林大少早就流著鼻血準備撲上去，但他從震驚中醒過來後，質問道：「你不是在醫院嗎？」

 

陳立農的確應該在醫院，卻臨時因為有第二天需要用到的東西而回林彥俊這裡來取，只是他沒想到，他竟然撞到了這個人背著他叫鴨子。如果是從前，他和他沒有任何交集，作為一個默默關注他的人，就算看到他再糜爛地生活，也只能痛苦地一個人承受著。可是自從林彥俊對他說出「包養」兩個字之後，對他來說一切都已經不同，雖然對方是他的金主，作為被包養的一方，他應該老老實實地呆在林彥俊身邊，對對方的一切聽之任之。但事實上整件事對他來說，這一場交易不是委曲求全，而是深埋的感情死灰復燃的開始。

 

他簡直嫉妒得厲害。

 

「你不是已經包養我了嗎？為什麼還要去找其他人！」他的衣物已經除盡，長腿邁上了柔軟的大床，跨跪在林彥俊身側。

 

「我做什麼事還要向你交待？你給我搞清楚，我包養你你就得聽我的！你沒伺候好我我當然要去找能讓我爽到的人！」林彥俊被他激得跳了起來，又被陳立農用力壓了回去，直接被按倒在床上。

 

「我沒讓你爽到？」陳立農的聲音充滿了不可置信。

 

「我他媽從前面爽，你他媽上來讓我爽啊！」

 

「好。」跪坐在他身上的人說了一聲，突然退到了他的小腿。陳立農盯著他，像盯著只能屬於自己的那隻獵物。

 

被直直地勾住了視線的林彥俊還沒反應過來那個「好」字，他的下半身已經落入了一腔高熱的濕潤之中。「哈……」

 

陳立農突如其來的伺候讓林彥俊腰身一挺，爽得差點翻白眼。陳立農俯著身，弓著背埋在他的腿間，把他那根很快重新挺直的肉刃慢慢地含在嘴裡，並試著用舌頭圈住柱身上上下下地滑動舔弄，林彥俊的憤怒立刻就被色慾擊得潰散千里。

 

「唔，下面，嗯，對，下面也記得舔，啊，啊……」林彥俊繃直身子，爽得不停地吞口水，同時還不忘指導明顯沒什麼口交經驗的男人該怎麼做，全然地沉浸在放浪的淫慾之中。他甚至沒注意到男人什麼時候拿了他剛才準備用的潤滑劑，直到冰涼的液體隨著腿間的溝壑開始流向股間，一隻骨節分明的手指沾染著涼意戳進了他的屁股。

 

「嗷臥槽！」但他才彈起來，就被陳立農的牙齒不輕不重地咬了一口，他的死對頭故意咬著他的頂端向上一扯，痛得他再也不敢亂動，嘴裡卻又重新罵起來：「陳立農你不想活了！」陳立農抬起眼瞼，不冷不熱地看著他，從他的慾望裡退了出來。被舔得滿根濕潤的性器像柱子一樣顫巍巍地停在半空，突然失去愛撫，讓林彥俊更加不滿：「幹嘛？！」

 

此時對方的手指卻「滋」地一聲，大半根戳進了他的後穴：「我不想活也得活過今晚。」說著，陳立農又倒了一些潤滑劑，它們順著他的手指慢慢地流向緊致的穴口。

 

林彥俊穴口都是一片濕黏黏的涼意，他掙扎也不是，不掙扎也不是，慌得只能不停地罵人。「我明天就把陳荳荳扔出去！」

 

「你會嗎？」對方卻淡淡地笑了一下，對他的話不置可否。

 

「我會！你以為我他媽不敢，啊！」

 

「你不會。」非常篤定地說完這幾個字，陳立農又增加了一根手指，兩隻修長的手指在腸道裡不斷地開拓，不再理會林彥俊怒氣騰騰的叫駡。直到他慢慢地、耐心地，但並不算溫柔地開拓完，才氣定神閒地抽出自己的手指，同時用自己早已一柱擎天的肉刃朝還在不自覺蠕動的入口沖了進去。

 

「啊——」比手指更粗更脹的物體一下子往林彥俊的體內推進了很長一截，突入其來的飽脹感讓他忍不住叫了一聲，他在爆棚的憤怒中突然覺得有些委屈。他本是那麼驕傲的一個人，從小到大從未受過一丁點的挫折。但在他身上的這個人，總是一直給予他挫敗和打擊，甚至到現在還在欺負他。他們本來不該是這樣，本身這個人就與他毫無瓜葛，但他就是討厭他，又情不自禁地關注他，甚至在多年後的重逢裡，還莫名其妙就控制不住地去招惹他。林彥俊本以為這個人現在如此落魄窘困，自己終於要扳回一成了，可是在他還來不及慶祝勝利的時候，卻陷入了更糟糕的、讓他覺得屈辱難堪的漩渦。

 

「混蛋，我殺了你，啊、嗚…………啊啊……」在男人入驚濤駭浪的衝撞裡，林彥俊慢慢地罵不出來，他只是在越來越明顯的快感裡淪陷，聽到不知來自哪裡、屬於成人的聲音，帶著點難過委屈地在問他：「我一個人不能滿足你嗎，你還要我多賣力才行？……」慢慢地，被不斷進出的人莫名想起，某一年走廊上那個像陽光一樣的少年，閒淡地路過了他的視線，那人被簇擁在人群中，他也被簇擁在人群中，他們在不夠彼此並肩的走廊，狹路相逢。他身邊圍繞著那幫壞學生擋住對方的去路，死也不退讓。他沒抬頭看他一眼，但他知道陳立農就在面前，他知道他只需遠遠地餘光一瞥，就知道他的存在。後來他聽到少年好聽恬淡卻讓他討厭的聲音，「讓他們過去吧。」

 

於是對面的人為他們開了道。

 

於是他仍舊低頭不去看他，他走過了，與陽光擦身而過。

 

他們從來沒有和對方說過一句話，從來沒有。

 

「……我要……殺了你……啊，啊！」

 

是誰這麼肆意妄為地在他身體裡衝撞？林彥俊突然想不起來了，與他歡愛的男人忽然俯下了身子抱緊了他，兇器還在他的身體裡，緊緊地狠狠地進入他，在他體內翻天覆地地攪動，把他擊得潰不成軍。

 

「嗚……」

 

那個人溫暖的體溫覆蓋在他身上，為涼夜增添一絲溫柔。

 

在他們結合的地方水聲漬漬，進出間溢出糾結的愛恨。年輕醫生的長腿不知何時已自覺地盤在另一個人的腰上，他用力地纏著他，或許此時他有多厭惡他，他的身體就有多渴求他。

 

「爽到了沒？我說了我會讓你爽到的。」那人在他耳邊問。

 

可是林彥俊已經聽不到了，他又再一次陷入一場夢境，夢裡的他仍然是年少瘋狂的他，夢裡他的死對頭還是未曾走近他的身邊。

 

「啊——陳立農——」

 

眼前白光一閃，他終於叫出對方的名字，他滿頭汗濕，射了自己和對方一身的白濁。

 

「真的沒有爽到？你昨晚後來不停叫我快一點，還夾著我不讓我出去。」第二天中午，在一棟私人住宅裡，柔軟的大床上窩著兩個蜷在一起的男人，有個人如是問另外一人，不顧對方臉黑得要殺人。

 

「……我、啊……爽你媽……」

 

「可惜她已經過世了，唔、你知道你昨晚夾多緊了嗎，就和現在一樣。」這樣淫蕩的話語裡，說話的人卻偏偏是一臉隱忍的溫和：「林彥俊，既然我們簽了一年包養契約，這一年我是你的，你也該是、我的……唔、放鬆點……」

 

「鬆你媽，啊……」

 

呵呵。

 

陳立農再次醒來，他打了電話去醫院，陳荳荳那邊今天沒什麼事，又有看護照顧著，於是他仍舊躺在床上，等著枕邊的人醒來。左等右等等了老半天，那人睡得仍酣，他終於忍不住吻著他的額頭，沿著眉心、鼻樑、下巴、鎖骨……一路往下，直到舔弄著林彥俊的下身，把原本和主人一樣沉睡的小東西舔得精神奕奕，也終於弄醒了對方。順理成章地，按著尚還未完全清醒的男人，陳立農很容易就從側背位進入了他，在那人的叫駡聲裡與他緊密結合。他的性器在林彥俊體內抽送，手上也不閒著，握著他的肉根和沉甸甸的肉球把他照顧得十分周到，弄得對方最後罵人的力氣都沒有。

 

這個中午他們就這樣在床上度過，最後弄得新換的床單又濕濡一片。洩了的人依依不捨地把自己埋在對方的體內，輕輕地動著自己的腰臀，直到那人清醒過來黑著臉把他推出去。在分開時「啵」的聲響裡，他笑著看著對方惱羞成怒的臉，圈著他的腰，在他耳邊低聲道：「我幫你洗。」

 

恭喜陳立農先生又得到林彥俊醫生吃人的瞪視。

 

陳立農做好了午餐，林彥俊才懶散地洗漱好，他腰酸背痛菊花腫，扶著後腰坐到了餐桌前。

 

陳立農端著盛好飯的碗過來，放下碗盯著他笑：「怎麼看起來跟八九個月了似的。」

 

林彥俊嗓子沙啞怒火滔天：「你說什麼，你再說一句，信不信我撕爛你的狗嘴？！」但他現在那樣子是什麼氣勢都耍不出來了，看起來更像是裝腔作勢。

 

「好好，我說錯了。」陳立農在對面坐下，小聲道：「還沒八九個月。」

 

「……臥槽。」

 

他們重逢不久，現在卻在同一屋簷下，像家人一樣坐在一起吃飯。這樣的相對，讓林彥俊有些不自在，更何況昨天晚上陳立農像捉了他的奸似的，把他上了一整晚，到後來連洗澡的時候竟然都還把他按在滿牆瓷磚上從後面強上了他。媽的。雖然結束之後給他擦了藥，但他媽的心裡就是不痛快，一切都和他最初想像不一樣，在他的認知裡，包養個男人回來是準備幹的，現在反倒被幹了。這不就是個超級大虧嗎？他本以為他是掌握大局的人，他可以對陳立農頤指氣使，可是就算他什麼都不說，對方就已經把一切弄得妥妥帖帖，就像是拳頭打到棉花裡，就是生氣也感覺不起勁。

 

就連眼前這幾道家常菜，竟然都意外的得他心。他很沮喪，他幾乎挑不出陳立農一點毛病來，可正因為這樣，更讓他心裡泛起無明火。

 

「怎麼了？」見他走神，對面的男人問道：「菜不合胃口？」

 

「別和我說話。」林大少陰鬱地扒了一口飯。

 

這個混蛋的紅燒肉真的太好吃了。富N代林彥俊嘗遍各種美食，但這輩子最愛的正是紅燒肉。他埋著頭吃著一句話不說，很快掃光了面前的紅燒肉，另外一道白雲豬手和清炒油菜，也差不多被林彥俊一個人解決了大半。等他吃完，才用紙擦了嘴，臉仍舊端著臭著。看到陳立農正坐在對面忍俊不禁地望著他，就更不高興了：「沒看過比你帥的人？」

 

那人立刻就笑起來，「早就見過了。」

 

「……」林彥俊一開始滿臉問號，想了一下之後，剛熄滅了一半的怒火轉變成了自個兒生悶氣。

 

陳立農看著眼前因為不高興而不自覺鼓著臉的人，忍不住又笑了，他怎麼會沒看過比他帥的人呢？他在自己十六歲那年，就已經見過的那一道年少不羈的身影。

 

他們吃完飯一同去醫院。林彥俊終於想起了重逢之後一直想問卻總是錯過時機問陳立農的問題：「之前你在做什麼工作啊？」

 

「之前開了一個雜貨店，週末去學校上上課。」

 

「上課？」

 

副駕駛上的男人笑笑：「對啊，我給學生上課。」

 

「你、你給人上課？」

 

「很奇怪嗎。」陳立農輕笑道。

 

林彥俊覺得不可置信，並十分惡意地說道：「你能教人什麼，死不要臉？霸王硬上弓？」

 

對方盯著他回道：「只有對你的時候我才會這樣。」

 

「……尼馬……」要不是菊花痛他真要跳起來打人，即使應該打不過。

 

林彥俊沒有排班，他去自己的房間坐了一下，就以巡房為名溜到了某間VIP病房，這時陳立農正在伺候陳荳荳吃東西。雖然已經用過了午飯，但陳荳荳還是津津有味地吃著哥哥給她準備的湯和小點心。

 

林彥俊敲了一下門走了進去。陳荳荳長得很像個洋娃娃，看著他就撲閃著大眼睛，非常開心地叫了一聲：「小橘。」叫得林彥俊心裡甜滋滋的，正想笑就看到床邊站著的人也正盯著他，林彥俊有點鬧心，他才不給那個混蛋免費的笑臉，於是他隨意地回應了陳荳荳一聲，便走到她床前。

 

陳荳荳正端著個小盤子，裡面放著兩隻小孩子巴掌大的饅頭，都捏成豬的形狀，蓬蓬軟軟特別的可愛。

 

「這是你做的？」雖然在車上的時候就已經得知陳立農是兼職的點心老師，但親眼看著這麼玲瓏可愛的如工藝品一樣的小玩意兒，難免也讓他心裡感覺奇怪。

 

「是啊。」陳立農站在床的另一邊，端著一隻碗，裡面是蔬菜丸子湯。

 

林彥俊剛要說什麼，突然嘴邊就伸過來一隻勺子，勺子裡還躺著一隻光滑的丸子，張口吃了進去，「幹嘛？」他剛問完，嘴裡又被塞進了顆圓潤的丸子。

 

「給你嚐嚐，補充體力。」那人說。

 

蝦的鮮味立即在林彥俊嘴中四溢，另外還有點脆脆的口感，不知道是什麼。小床對面的男人就那樣看著他，看著他幾口咬爛了丸子，十分老實地把它吞進肚裡。有一瞬間，他愣愣地吃著丸子，眼裡是那個笑望著他，穿著灰色外套的年輕的男人，他們四目交接，時間如靜止的水，彷彿再不流走。

 

「味道怎麼樣？」後來那人開口問道。

 

林彥俊終於收回眼神，他的額頭出了一絲汗，臉微微地燙著，他最後瞟了陳立農一眼，「……勉強還可以。」

 

「我就知道。」那人又彎著眉眼笑起來：「荳荳也很喜歡吃蝦丸，你們的喜好真是差不多。」

 

「我哪有說喜歡了！」穿著白褂的醫生立刻便氣急敗壞。「只是不難吃而已！」老是把他跟五、六歲的小屁孩相提並論的，討厭。「誰要跟屁孩喜好一樣啊？不過就是個拖油瓶，一點用都沒有還讓人那麼辛苦，而且還不是、」

 

「林彥俊！」陳立農即時制止了幾乎要禍從口出的林彥俊。

 

被喝止的人像是忽然清醒了過來，他有點害怕地看向病床上的陳荳荳，小孩看起來像是被他突如其來的情緒波動嚇到了，原本就蒼白的小臉皺了起來，林彥俊慌了，在陳荳荳哭出來之前，吐出了一句「對不起」，他跌跌撞撞地逃出了病房。

 

//TBC//


	2. 2

2  
林彥俊覺得自己簡直莫名其妙得像個白癡。

 

「喝酒？不去了，今晚在醫院值班。」掛了范丞丞的電話，林彥俊繼續埋頭翻閱手裡的醫學書籍，但效果甚微，看了老半天，他一個字都沒看進去過。

 

已經過了兩天，這兩天裡陳立農依舊把林彥俊的衣食起居照顧得妥妥帖帖，可是卻沒有了平時那樣的隨時隨地在家裡對他笑，隨時溫柔地或者無賴地抓著他就吻，也不會在他上班的時候把他送到門口，對他說一些黏膩的話。這些東西林彥俊本來也沒有多期待，甚至讓他非常煩躁，當突然之間不再出現了，反而讓他惶惑不安，時刻因為想起來而走神。

 

他媽的。陳立農算個屁的東西，老子花錢、花精力給他的拖油瓶治病，還花錢包養他，他就對我這樣的態度？林彥俊想著想著又惱怒起來。憤恨得差點聯手裡的中性筆都被他折成兩半。

 

他推開椅子站起來，想立刻沖到VIP病房去質問那人的態度，可是一步都還沒離開他又瀉了氣。這件事本來就是他自己發瘋的錯，根本怪不得陳立農，他有什麼立場去責駡他？可是……那天他明明道過歉了，這個小氣鬼還想怎樣？

 

啊啊啊啊啊真是煩死了，他林大少林大醫生何時為誰這麼煩躁矛盾過，陳立農這個不知好歹的混蛋，難道非要他低聲下氣地再給他承認一次錯誤？「對不起」三個字是他林彥俊隨便就能對人說的嗎？

 

在林彥俊暴躁不安的時候，辦公室的門被敲響了。

 

「進來！」

 

他皺著眉說道。門被推開，進來的人居然是讓他如此煩躁的罪魁禍首，那個這兩天完全不來辦公室找他的陳立農。

 

林彥俊不知道陳立農是來自己這裡做什麼。

 

這傢伙是過了兩天經不住寂寞，所以主動來握手言和了？但也許……他只是來找晦氣？畢竟白天出門的時候，對方還沒完全沒有要和他和好的跡象。

 

總之看到陳立農出現的那一刻，林彥俊心裡隱隱冒出一點忐忑，和一絲絲期待。不過裝逼裝習慣了，他只是坐在椅子上拿著筆，朝來人擺出一副愛理不理的樣子，「你來幹嘛？」

 

陳立農進來後關上了房門，他慢慢地走了過來，站在林彥俊面前，看了他一眼道：「林彥俊，你讓人買的玩具太多，病房裡都要被塞滿了，醫生來巡診時很不方便。」立刻，林彥俊的臉上的表情垮了，浮上了一絲失望的神色，陳立農頓了頓，還是繼續說道：「你不要再讓人買了，收到那麼多玩具荳荳已經很高興。」

 

「什麼玩具？」林彥俊心裡很不爽，非常不爽，這姓陳的什麼意思啊！說得好像他林大少在熱臉貼他陳立農的冷屁股似的。心裡不開心嘴巴卻很倔強，一副「打死我都不承認這事是我幹的」的小表情，「我不知道，不是我叫人買的，肯定是那些小護士見陳荳荳長得可愛，所以集體買來送她的」。

 

陳立農實在是太了解林彥俊了，死鴨子嘴硬，明明買玩具的人都承認了是受了林彥俊差遣，還是不肯自己承認，簡直跟任性的小孩子似的。被他弄得又好氣又好笑，但想到自己來的另外一個目的，還是稍稍地冷下了臉。他靠近林彥俊，站在他身前，低頭看著他說道：「我還在生氣，林彥俊。」

 

林彥俊頓時惱怒地抬起頭：「我知道！」他媽的，陳立農當他是瞎子嗎？他當然知道他在生氣了，他做得這麼明顯誰他媽還看不出來。

 

「可是你知不知道我為什麼生氣？荳荳只是個孩子，你有脾氣沖我來，這麼對待一個孩子算什麼？」

 

「……你是來吵架的嗎？」林大少黑了臉。

 

在兩人爭吵起來之前，陳立農嘆了一口，「林彥俊，荳荳問我你為什麼這兩天不去陪她玩。」

 

林大少瞪大眼：「她……沒生我氣？」

 

「小孩子是不記仇的，」陳立農說：「你這麼大的人了，反而應該多向荳荳學學。我告訴她你這兩天很忙沒空去看她，你如果有空，上去陪她一下吧。」

 

過了小會兒，林彥俊才不自然地眨了眨眼：「既然你都這麼說了，我就勉為其難地去看看她好了。」

 

陳立農看著他，緩緩露出了一個笑來。

 

雖然很明顯是無奈的笑，但這是這兩三天對方第一次對他笑，林彥俊覺得心裡有一塊石頭落了地，但馬上他又醒悟過來，他為什麼要因為陳立農不生氣而覺得鬆了一口氣？才覺得解決了一樁心事的人又厭惡起自己來。

 

「你先忙吧，我出去了。」男人說完轉身要離開。「喂，」林大醫生趕緊叫住對方，理直氣壯地說道：「我還沒吃晚飯。」

 

陳立農回過頭看著他：「那你想吃什麼？」

 

「叫外賣吧，你也要點一份，和我一起吃。」

 

「你真是……」有夠任性的。但他還是點了點頭：「那等我一下。」

 

陳立農叫了外賣，又上去看了一下陳荳荳，才回到林彥俊的辦公室。他中午包了一些紫菜卷，這會兒帶下來給林彥俊先填肚子，對方看著一盒的小食，一邊不滿地說著「你這是把吃剩的東西給我吃嗎」，一邊又一口一個，很快把東西都吃完了。

 

「我本來就是給荳荳做的，把她的糧食都分給你了，你還抱怨。」陳立農好笑地說著，並收了碗筷。這會兒外賣來了，兩個人清理了一下林彥俊的桌子，把它當成簡單的小飯桌，把飯菜放上了桌。

 

林彥俊因為前兩天做了過分的事情，吃飯的時候已經沒有那麼頤指氣使，不過好歹兩個人在一起的氣氛已經沒有那麼僵硬，而且陳立農的笑又重新回到了臉上，林彥俊飯忍不住多吃了半碗。他們吃完了晚飯，陳立農把桌子收拾好，站了一下，見沒什麼事了，就要離開。

 

林大少卻把他叫住了，耳尖有點紅，「咳，今晚留下來陪我。」

 

「什麼？」男人滿臉不可思議。

 

「陪我值班啦！你以為我要幹嘛？」林彥俊叫道，「我在你心目中就是那種在哪裡都可以亂搞的人嗎！」

 

據陳立農對林彥俊的瞭解，他確實就是那種人，「那你等一下吧。」他笑了笑，「等荳荳睡了我再來。」

 

林彥俊點了點頭，有點可憐巴巴地看了陳立農一眼。

 

陳立農看著他眼巴巴的樣子就有點好笑，覺得林彥俊此刻就像一隻傻乎乎的小奶貓，但驕傲的林彥俊如此可憐的樣子難得一遇，又讓他心裡某一塊地方變得柔軟起來，「那我先走了喔。」比起被丟下一個人的林大醫生，正在病房裡看著動畫片等哥哥的荳荳此刻更需要他，陳立農走到門口，回過頭，那人已經低頭重新看起書來。

 

他走出去，夜幕早已來臨，這個季節裡，天空中已看不到星星，來來往往的人群讓燈火通明的醫院依舊如白日一般熱鬧，陳立農的心口有一點什麼在夜色中流走，讓他無比期待卻又忐忑不安。他走進電梯，在電梯門關上之前，那扇門突然被從外面伸來的兩隻手扳住了。

 

門慢慢地打開，一張臉出現在走廊的燈光中，那臉上浮起似有似無的笑：「我要去VIP病室巡房。」他如是對陳立農說著，並走了進來，他按下電梯按鈕，站在陳立農面前：「順路嗎？」

 

在電梯明亮的燈光中，陳立農看到一張神情欠扁的臉，是的，明明那神情傲慢但又愚蠢得有點欠扁，但卻讓他忍不住發出了輕笑聲，「也許順路吧。」

 

聽完他的話，那人貼得更近，伸手攬住了他的腰身，並微微地側著臉，給了他一個吻，「沒裝攝像頭喔。」他離開陳立農的唇時，壞笑著說道。

 

這時候電梯「叮」的一聲，門緩緩開啟，有人從外面進來，在此之前，陳立農腰上一鬆，那短暫的一吻彷彿虛幻，就像被風吹走了一般不真實。

 

林彥俊認錯態度良好，在他向陳荳荳發誓以後再也不開這麼討厭的玩笑後，對方已經完全不計較自己差點被林彥俊嚇傻的事情。小孩子真是好哄。林大醫生得意地想，他又在陳立農的「監視」下陪陳荳荳玩了一會兒飛行棋，小公主就已經困得不停打瞌睡，但縱使眼睛睜不開、棋都握不穩了，她還是不肯老實睡覺，總是想要跟林彥俊多說話。林彥俊看著陳立農忙前忙後地伺候陳荳荳洗漱、講故事、哄睡覺，以及想起他每天都變著花樣給陳荳荳做吃的，更沒對陳荳荳發過哪怕那麼一丁點火，林彥俊就覺得這個男人真的是賢妻良母中的戰鬥機。

 

「你到底是陳荳荳的哥哥還是爸爸啊……」等到陳立農關上了童話書，調暗了床頭的燈光，林彥俊才小聲地嘀咕。

 

「你說呢？」坐在床沿的男人站起來，在昏暗中朝他反問道。

 

「按理說，她才六歲，你是他爸也非常合理。」

 

林彥俊才說完，陳立農就伏在他肩上笑起來：「你還真是……荳荳是我妹妹，放心，我又沒碰過女人，不會莫名其妙就有孩子的。」

 

「我有什麼不放心，你碰誰管我屁事。」林彥俊低聲叫道，不過他又覺得不對，立即加上一句，「不過這一年你給我老實點，否則我讓你吃不完兜著走。」

 

陳立農一邊笑著一邊抱住了他，把頭埋在他肩窩，還在不止地笑：「放心，我就只有你。」

 

在聽到這句話的時候，林彥俊的心蹦蹦地大力一跳，他竟然沒來由的覺得高興，操，他居然莫名地生出了處男情節。但他又不敢相信地，覺得這個男人純粹只是為了哄他這個金主開心：「放屁，你以前從來沒和男人上過床嗎？」

 

「是啊，」陳立農抬起頭來，卻仍緊緊地圈著林彥俊的腰，在他臉頰邊吹口熱氣，「林彥俊，你可是我的第一次呢。」

 

「……你覺得我會信嗎？」屁啦，第一次會那麼熟練？那天晚上他雖然喝醉了，但，咳嗯，某些細節事後他可是還是很有印象的，陳立農當天的表現可不像什麼都不懂。

 

「為什麼不？因為我技術太好，讓你太舒服？」男人唇角笑意更深地，「沒吃過豬肉，總得見過豬走路，我不過是在腦子裡練習過很多次。再加上，也許我在這方面非常上道吧。」

 

「你還要不要臉，你以為你那叫技術好？」林彥俊覺得自己耳根發熱，卻又對陳立農的話很不服氣，「讓你見識一下什麼叫床技！」

 

「現在可不行。」陳立農也不反駁林彥俊的意見，但在陳荳荳的病房中，就算他再恨不得把林彥俊怎麼樣，也不可能真的做出那些事情，他摟著林彥俊，親了一下他的嘴：「下次你再讓我見識見識，我等著。」

 

被他摟著撩撥的林大少這會已經有點呼吸不穩，一手扶住了陳立農的腰身，一手按在對方臀上，挺了挺下身，磨蹭著對方腿間仍在沉睡的小東西：「到時候記得把屁股洗乾淨。」

 

陳立農輕笑了一下，他們在微光中看著對方，黑夜彷彿有魔力一般，吸引那兩雙眼睛靠得更近、更近。

 

在林彥俊回過神來的時候，兩個人已吻得難分難舍。有時候，林彥俊想，年少時明明討厭陳立農討厭到希望他再也不要見到他，但為什麼現在他會那麼自然地和他在同一屋簷下相處？那麼自然地睡在同一張床上，做了所有情人能做的事情？他煩躁不已，急切地想要把所有問題都想通，可是一直找不到出路。

 

在那之後他和陳立農一起忙碌了好幾天，他給陳荳荳佈置了一間兒童房出來的時候，他心裡甚至滿懷著一種期待，即使他根本不知道自己在高興個什麼，想來想去也想不通，只好把這一切都歸宗於他真的很喜歡陳荳荳，所以才會連帶稍微接受一下陳立農的存在。對於這個結論，他滿意地在心中向自己點了點頭。

 

林彥俊把陳荳荳接回「新家」，把她抱到佈置甜美的公主房裡，在小公主驚喜的歡呼聲中，那一刻林大少心中滿是成就感。

 

「這樣打擾你真的好嗎？」難得陳立農偶爾會有點良心。

 

他這樣問，林彥俊就說：「總不能讓她一直住病房，你那房子不是前不久賣了嗎？」為了給陳荳荳治病。

 

陳立農露出一點驚訝的神情：「你怎麼知道？」

 

「這世界上有什麼是我林大少不知道的？」林大少嫌棄地看陳立農一眼。

 

「嗯，」陳立農看著林彥俊微微地笑道，「我的林大少真的是我的天使，在我最困難的時候救了我一命。」

 

「肉麻死了啊！」林彥俊跳起來，「少給我來這套，別拿哄陳荳荳的那套哄我！我可是理智聰明的成年人！」

 

見林彥俊氣惱得不行，陳立農卻笑得更燦爛：「我沒哄你，我只是真的這麼想。不信你問荳荳，她也覺得你像天使呢。」

 

林大少仍舊不高興，直到吃晚飯的時候，陳荳荳把自己最喜歡吃的雞腿分了一隻給他，才換來林彥俊勉強的笑臉。

 

夜深人靜，林彥俊的小房間裡正上演著一場春色無邊的肉搏。

 

「啊，你、你他媽有這麼對待天使的？啊！慢、慢點，臥槽不要再頂那裡、啊，啊……」林彥俊被人按在身下，頭朝枕頭，沉著腰翹著臀，任人在後穴裡進進出出。快速猛烈的衝撞幹得他出了滿身汗，還沒來得及好好呼吸一下，抽出一些的那根東西又頂了進來。

 

陳立農跪在林彥俊後邊，汗滴身下臀，一邊「噗滋噗滋」地進出林彥俊高熱緊致的後穴，一邊壓制著自己的聲音道：「對天使的善良我無以為報，只好、哈、以身相許了，唔，你說頂的哪裡？這裡嗎？」

 

「你、你、還、還頂啊……」林彥俊抓著枕頭又爽又惱。

 

陳立農從後邊幹了林彥俊一次，而後把人翻過來，換了套子，便又提槍上陣。

 

真是連狗都沒他恢復得這麼快……林彥俊迷迷糊糊地想。兩人摟抱在一起，側著身子抽插了幾下後，陳立農跪了起來，抬起林彥俊的一條腿架在肩上，再一次聳進了林大少的小浪穴裡，林彥俊被操得腿抽筋，一個勁地罵：「換、換個姿勢、啊、啊……幹……」

 

於是陳立農又換了個姿勢幹，他坐在床上，讓林彥俊往他身上坐下來。林大少氣喘吁吁的全身都軟，不甘不願地抱著陳立農，往他那根又長又大的東西上面坐下去。

 

陳立農一隻手扶著自己的那根，一隻手撐著林彥俊的腰，眼前這人本來就長的非常好看，此時咬著下唇仰著頭流汗的樣子真的是性感到了極點。他的穴口碰到他的龜頭，他含著他，他頂著他，絞到一起，林彥俊晃著腰，「哈、哈」地喘著粗氣往下坐，慢慢把陳立農的肉刃吃了進去，面對面抱著抽插、親吻，滿室黏膩的水漬聲。氣氛高熱，如火燃燒，燒得人理智全無。

 

第二輪結束，扔了裝滿精液的套子，兩人胡亂滾成一堆。沒一會兒，又有人不老實地在對方身上亂摸。

 

「夠了啊，」林大少不耐煩地甩開腰上的手，睏倦不堪地，「我要睡了。」然而對方在背後壓制著他，從後邊扳開他的臀，輕而易舉地就進入了他。滿室淫浪停止時已是夜半，陳立農慢慢把自己從林彥俊體內抽出，而已被做暈過去的人不滿地小聲罵了一句，在他徹底離開他的時候，還被他下面的那張嘴「咬」了一口，真的是典型的口裡說不，身體卻很誠實。

 

陳立農把套子扔到地上，在黑暗中抱住林彥俊，這個人在那麼多年裡都只能是他的一個幻想，在他的幻想裡，他總是和現在一樣，和他肌膚相親，和他抵死纏綿。當他真的在他的身邊，在瘋狂地愛過之後，只有他還清醒著，月光裡，他覺得溫暖，一切都真實得不可思議，並有什麼讓他患得患失，眼眶發紅。

 

「我喜歡你，林彥俊。」

 

只有他自己聽到，只有他自己知道，在太陽底下無法說出口的感情。他知道，他並沒有做錯過什麼，他僅僅只是愛上了討厭自己的人。陳立農緊緊地抱著林彥俊，並讓自己相信，他所抱著的人，他們正至死不渝地相愛。

 

第二天一早，林彥俊要回醫院，陳立農順路跟車去了個超市買菜回家做飯。

「真賢慧。」林大少把陳立農放到路邊，調侃了一句。

「不然怎麼能配得上你。」英俊的男人笑著下了車。荳荳的病進度良好，陳立農想著他是不是該找份工作，一直以來為了給荳荳治病他的存款早就沒了，前陣子車和房子也都賣了，現在用的錢基本都是林彥俊給的，雖然林彥俊毫不在意，可是他真的要成吃軟飯、靠上床滿足金主的小白臉了？

 

晚上半開玩笑地對林彥俊說著這事，立刻就被林大少義正言辭地、嚴肅地反駁了回去。「你是豬嗎，你知道現在器大活好還長得比明星帥的MB一晚要多少錢嗎？你知道這個價值比在外面上班的白領高多少啊？小白臉個屁，你這是高品質服務，每個月創造的價值起碼得值六位數！」

 

陳立農望著坐在自己小腹的男人，微微地張著嘴半天說不上話來。林彥俊說得這麼一本正經正氣凜然，雖然滿嘴歪理，可是陳立農覺得他可愛極了。

 

「其實家庭主婦的社會價值是很高的，你知道嗎，」他坐在他身上，彎下腰，捧著陳立農俊美好看的臉，「只是人們把她們的付出都當作理所應當，沒有人把她們的勞動力當一回事，但我不一樣，我很把你當回事。」

 

陳立農抓著林彥俊的手，輕輕地捏著男人的指尖，在唇角勾起了深深的笑意：「嗯，我知道，我是社會價值很高的家庭主婦，而且器大活好、比明星還帥。」

 

「不是，我不是這個意思，我先說，我可沒把你當家庭主婦、還、還有，器大活好、長得帥也只是比喻，我又沒說是你。」

 

「說了還想反悔？這麼大的人了……」後面的話，就被林彥俊空閒的那隻手給掩回了嘴裡。

 

「少拿我跟荳荳比。」林大少弓下腰，在幾近的距離裡盯著陳立農的雙眼，「我能給你的很多她能給嗎？比如、這樣……」他抽開手，吻住陳立農呼吸著潮熱氣息的唇，腰向後滑，收縮的後穴碰到陳立農高翹在那裡的巨根，他翹起臀，反手握住陳立農滾燙的性器，把圓碩的頂端對準了剛剛用過的那裡，慢慢坐了下去。

 

「呃……」

 

「呼……」

 

兩人同時從唇間漏出了深深嘆息。

 

直到林彥俊大力地搖了數下腰，幾乎把那根全部吞進去，陳立農才想起來，閉著眼睛難耐地說了聲：「套子。」

 

「算了。」林大少咬著唇呻吟一聲，「啊……少用一次又不會死。」

 

一夜二人如膠似漆，林彥俊主動坐在陳立農身上搖，林大少扭動的腰臀又快又重，變得愈加放浪狂野，後方不斷地操出水來。後來輪到陳立農掌握了主動權，他翻身將林彥俊壓下，瘋狂的抽插變成了更加劇烈的驚天駭浪，兩人肉體的衝撞不斷，滿室都是如野獸一樣的呻吟與低嘯。

 

夜至深處，二人終於相擁而眠。

 

日子一天天的過，林彥俊上班的日子，陳立農就天天給他送飯，有時候晚上陪他一起值班，不忙的時候就在辦公室裡幹點壞事。

 

但是人不能過得太舒坦，一個月過後，林彥俊就發現自己引以為豪的身材隱隱出現了危機，他的六塊腹肌竟然有了鬆弛現象……

 

「有點肉也好啊，你就是太瘦了，真搞不懂你長這麼瘦怎麼可能練得出腹肌的，再說你的身材現在也不差。」陳立農看起來是立志要把林大少養成豬。但林大少怎能容忍這種事情發生。除了節食之外，又加強了身體鍛煉，有時候跟某人滾著床單，還會調侃今天的運動量又超標了。

 

范丞丞邀林彥俊去夜色玩：「最近又來了批新貨，得到消息我第一個就聯繫你，夠朋友吧。」

 

「沒興趣，」林大醫生正在認真地檢查病人的報告，耳朵夾著電話，興致缺缺，「最近忙，你自己玩吧。」現在家裡有一個床上床下全能的，外邊誰還比得上？

 

「總不能天天都忙吧，你自己說你幾個月沒出來了？真不騙你，這回都是些高級貨，昨天我挑了兩個玩三人行，兩個小浪蹄子真叫一個騷，弄得我現在才醒，都還沒下床呢。」范丞丞笑得要多賤有多賤。

 

「……」才下午三點剛過……林彥俊看了看手錶。

 

「有興趣了？」

 

陳立農一個人就能弄得他下不了床了啊……「你自己玩吧，我是真忙，等我什麼時候有空了再找你。」說著就掛了電話。喜歡上了，兩情相悅了，眼睛裡就再也容不下他人了，以往他來去自如，想怎麼搞，玩多大，都是他說了算，只要他林大少高興，誰不是都由著他亂來的？現在想起那些風月無邊的日子，竟然只是一笑而罷。

 

林彥俊不應約，那個成天無所事事的浪蕩太子爺只好自己找上門來，正好遇到陳立農給林彥俊送飯，他毫不客氣地跟林彥俊搶吃的。「你他媽給我滾！」林彥俊操起手邊的原文書往范丞丞的腦袋砸，「誰讓你吃了啊！」

 

「哎喲，難怪人家說要抓住一個人心就要先抓住他的胃，大廚啊！」范丞丞手裡還捏著屬於林彥俊的筷子，不顧林彥俊打他，塞著一嘴東西回頭給一旁有點愕然的俊美男人點贊。

 

林彥俊抽出筷子把吃得一嘴油膩的人轟了出去。

 

范丞丞抵在門口不肯走：「什麼時候我去你家蹭幾頓飯吃？」

 

「你想得美！」說完就一腳把人踢出去，「碰」地關了門。

 

「你朋友？」等范丞丞被趕走了陳立農才發笑，看了一眼緊閉的大門，外邊的人在罵「重色輕友！」

 

「嗯。」林大少揉揉鼻子，不太想承認。他做了多少荒唐事，都是跟范丞丞一起的，他生怕陳立農問得更多，挖出他的那些黑歷史。

 

但幸好陳立農似乎並不在意，卻說：「他專門來醫院找你，是有事吧。」

 

林大少吃著最愛的紅燒肉，黑著臉埋怨范丞丞那混蛋竟然敢在他碗裡搶吃的，頭也不抬一下：「沒事，他那種人一天到晚除了玩還能有什麼事。」他認識的人裡，就只有那個人沒心沒肺風流浪蕩作惡多端，不然那時他們兩個怎麼能打成一堆。

 

林彥俊認真吃飯吃得格外香，陳立農笑了一下，走過去打開門，被趕走的太子爺還蹲在門外的牆角下，一個人縮在那裡有點可憐。

 

晚上下班後林彥俊就回了家，剛到家他就把正在客廳裡教陳荳荳畫畫的男人拖進了房間。

 

「你該不會是想……」陳立農被他按在牆上，面露不可思議，並且失笑：「傍晚的時候難道沒滿足你？」

 

「閉嘴啦！」林彥俊紅著臉制止想要繼續說下去的男人，「陳立農，我就想對你說一句話。」林大少盯著陳立農，溫柔卻又有點霸氣地說：「謝謝你。」

 

陳立農回望著歸家人的臉，久久才笑：「謝我做什麼。」

 

「你別管。」說著林彥俊嘻嘻嘻地笑了起來，他捧著不解的男人的臉吻了他，很快兩人就糾纏到了床上。

 

「你行嗎？」陳立農把人撲倒進柔軟床褥，在上面壓著林彥俊問。

 

林彥俊捏著身上的人的下巴，咬了一下對方的下唇，吹口熱氣：「當然不行，哪有人一天到晚幹不停的？」嘴上雖然這麼說，然而他的右手卻延著身體的線條探進下身二人相互緊貼的那裡，手指尖摳了摳陳立農開始硬起來的那一坨，揉了兩把，卻虛著眼盯著咫尺內陳立農發光的眼睛，壞笑著道：「這就起來了？不過今晚我腰酸背痛不奉陪，你自己解決吧。」

 

「連手都不可以用嗎？」陳立農挺腰，用熱乎乎的東西隔著褲子蹭蹭林大少的手，故作可憐：「我的天使、我的大少爺，你點的火難道你不負責熄嗎？」最後陳立農回身鎖了房門，他們脫得精光地鑽進床裡，仍舊做了場壞事。

 

縱慾真會傷身。陳立農抽了出去，林彥俊後邊摩擦過度火辣辣的，伸手摸了一下竟然腫了，立刻怒道：「接下來一個星期都別碰我。」

 

陳立農便給他塗了些藥，說了「抱歉」，臉上卻並沒有太多抱歉的意思。能幹的男人又出去伺候陳荳荳洗漱完，把小公主送到夢幻的公主床上，才又回到房裡。兩人膩膩歪歪地纏在被子裡，林彥俊說了一下跟范丞丞聊的事，也包括了太子爺跟他說Justin現在都不想接客了，因為太喜歡林彥俊了，陳立農聽到後只是笑了下。

 

林大少不高興地往陳立農唇上咬一口：「笑什麼，難道你不該有點危機感？到處都是我的暗戀者。」媽的，他看到其他人給陳立農介紹什麼相親物件的時候可是吃醋吃得要死，每次都跟一口氣喝一瓶醋似的，這個人倒是還能笑得這麼從容不迫。

 

「我有危機感啊，」陳立農在他唇邊說：「從一開始就有強烈的危機感。」他又親了口他，「但現在你是我的了。」他說得那麼堅定，堅定裡溢出滿滿的蜜一樣的東西，弄得林彥俊覺得從身到心都粘糊糊怪煩的，在昏暗之中臉卻燙了起來。

 

第二天早上，林彥俊又收到了范丞丞的電話，「林彥俊，」長長的沉默讓林大少想要掛電話，此時范丞丞沉下聲音，突然說：「你真的變了，你自己沒發覺嗎？那個目中無人哪管別人死活的林彥俊，開始變得沒了。」

 

以往的林彥俊，怎麼會那麼溫柔地對待他人？范丞丞親眼看到林彥俊微笑著哄著不舒服又不想吃藥的陳荳荳，不僅語氣祥和，臉上還一直掛著帶著酒窩的笑，如此溫柔的林彥俊讓范丞丞起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，那感覺太奇怪，可是奇怪得讓太子爺既羡慕又嫉妒。

 

「是嗎。」林彥俊似乎並沒有覺得多奇怪。老天爺好心讓他遇到陳立農，當然也會讓他變得更好，才能配得上他。

 

「看來你已經做好和他一輩子的準備了吧。」范丞丞長長地嘆了一口氣：「連你這種人也收心了，這世界該完蛋了吧。」

 

「你懂個屁，世界有我存在所以才更燦爛。」林彥俊不屑地笑著回應。

 

「……變態，自戀狂，神經病。」太子爺沉默了半天後回答。「可是你敢向你家裡說你真要跟一個男人、而且還是一個沒錢沒權什麼都沒有的男人認真地過一輩子？」

 

「用得著我說？」林彥俊撲哧一笑：「我還有個名義上的哥哥在，什麼話用得著我親自回去說？老頭子肯定老早就知道了吧。」

 

范丞丞想想也是，林彥俊還有名義上的哥哥尤長靖，聽說兩人從小關係一般，雖然不至於讓對方置之死地，但如果要牽扯到利益和林家繼承權什麼的，總得還是會有些衝突，「那你爸那邊你要怎麼應付？」

 

「怎麼來怎麼去唄。跟老頭子面對面是遲早的事，不過我是誰啊？林大少我就是爬著滾著都要把他娶回來，還有他那個小拖油瓶，我要他們名正言順地跟我過一輩子。」

 

「林彥俊，我有時候真佩服你的勇氣。」范丞丞在那邊慢慢地說：「或許正是因為你這麼狂妄，我才這麼喜歡跟你做朋友。」他已經明白了他的好朋友所下的決心。那樣的一去不回頭，那樣的心堅石穿九死不悔，這讓他感到寂寞嫉妒，又為林彥俊而高興。

 

掛了電話，收了手機，林彥俊放下筆，回過頭，「喂。」他喊坐在旁邊翻著一本不知道什麼書的男人。林彥俊的辦公室裡，今晚一直都還有另一個人存在。

 

那人像什麼都沒聽到似的，從書裡抬起頭望著林彥俊，臉上帶著深深的笑意，英俊又耀眼，「嗯？」

 

林醫生突然站起來，推開椅子，一步步朝那邊的人走過去，開始掀衣服解皮帶。

 

那人笑得更厲害：「昨天某人不是一周都不準備做了嗎？」

 

林大少道：「昨日之事耳邊風，聽聽就算了啊！」

 

「你不腰酸背痛屁股疼了？」

 

他已經走到他面前，已經解開了褲頭拉下了拉鍊，他彎下腰，一邊脫褲子一邊在陳立農的耳邊輕聲呢喃：「疼啊，你給我摸摸我就不疼了。」說著，色氣十足地伸出舌頭舔了圈自己的嘴唇。

 

「摸哪裡？」陳立農放下書，望著林彥俊情慾燃燒的眼睛，笑得快不能自已。陳立農嘴往前面一湊，親到了就在唇前的雙唇。他伸出手，一把拖了林彥俊的腰把人按向自己，抱著他翻了個身，便把褲子已經褪到掛在一條腿的人壓在了沙發上。他們抱著互相親吻，陳立農輕啄林大少的嘴，在他前邊摸了摸，一下下地揉他翹滑的臀，在他唇邊問：「能進去嗎？你都硬成這樣了。」

 

「進屁啊，還沒好。」林彥俊伸出舌頭舔他一下，命令道：「把你褲子脫了。」

 

他幫著他把外邊的褲子褪開，拉下內褲，陳立農的性器頓時從薄薄的布料中彈了出來，兩人都已經蘇醒的肉棒挺在半空碰到彼此，立刻又是一彈，瞬間脹大了一圈。急得要命地脫掉了褲子，陳立農沉下腰，貼在林彥俊的兩腿間，仰著頭使勁地聳了幾下自己的腰臀。

「啊……」兩人發出舒服而渴望的嘆息。

 

滾燙的小東西彼此頂著，摩擦，交鋒，光滑的肉身交叉在一起，彼此都能感受到上邊凸起的脈絡。

 

「唔……」陳立農伸出手一隻手握住彼此的性器，一隻手穿過林彥俊的腋下，從後方扣住林彥俊的肩。他逮著兩人上下擼動，在林彥俊耳邊不停地喘著氣。林彥俊不甘示弱地捧著他的臉，轉過他的下巴，狡猾的舌頭伸出來不斷地舔他的唇，最後鑽進了他濕熱的口腔，卷吸他濕漉漉的舌頭，吸得他滿唇的酥麻，下邊的力氣也不自覺地大了許多。

 

「嗯……啾、啾。」兩人換著角度不斷親吻，彼此聳著腰，下邊赤裸緊貼，猶如黏成一體。林彥俊先還佔據著進攻的姿態，到了後來，陳立農的舌頭反推著他，進入他嘴裡，攪亂了林彥俊嘴裡的世界，翻攪出大量的津液。

 

「啊、快點……」林彥俊在唇縫間低喘著吐息，左手和陳立農一起握住了兩人膨脹至快爆炸的肉刃，他打開雙腿，將腿盤上陳立農的腰，哪怕不進去，也在相互撫慰的快感裡生出滿臉的潮紅。

 

陳立農愛死了林彥俊在自己身下呻吟的樣子，他喜歡他這樣的放蕩，雖然他也喜歡他當初倔強的、惱怒的樣子，但什麼都比不過身心合一。

 

最後，他們在彼此的手心爆發，幾乎是同時。陳立農爬起來扯了紙，幾下給兩人擦了，便倒回林彥俊身上，兩人躺在一起享受著高潮的餘韻，互相摸著腿，摸著軟在腿間的鳥，摸著屁股和背，就算不來第二輪，也色氣得要命。以往多做兩次，林大少的聲音就會變得沙啞而又騷又軟，總是撩撥得陳立農忍不住再來一回。但昨天因為某些原因他把他後邊都操得腫了起來，今天終於沒有辦法聽到林彥俊那啞聲的騷軟，俊美的男人多少覺得遺憾。過了十二點還沒事，於是兩人就回了林彥俊休息的小房間，抱在一起睡了。

 

林彥俊請了個保姆，只要陳立農來醫院陪他，保姆就在家裡照顧陳荳荳。林彥俊覺得簡直是撿了個大便宜，不單把人家的哥哥霸佔了，還得到了小拖油瓶的心，這買一送一的生意如何不划算呢。林醫生閉著眼睛，一會兒就呼吸均勻，他肩上被他摟著的男人湊到他的耳邊，輕聲地對他說：「晚安，我愛你。」

 

林醫生的唇角勾了勾，沒有動，心中得意洋洋如剛當了一回世界冠軍。


	3. 3

3

過了幾天陳荳荳小朋友的學校搞親子活動，一大早小公主就被陳立農帶著，興高采烈地去了學校，林彥俊得上班，下午三點過了才抽了身，偷偷摸摸地溜去學校裡，找了老半天，在一年級的學生家長堆裡找到了高挑美貌人又親切的男人。

 

看到陳立農的時候林彥俊都要氣炸了。什麼玩意兒，背著他就跟別的學生家長親親我我，還跟人家牽手手！就這麼光明正大地婚內出軌嗎啊！真是一刻都不的大意！林彥俊摘了臉上的墨鏡就朝人群氣勢洶洶地走過去，那邊大人圍成一圈小朋友圍成一圈正在跳舞，林大少沖入人堆，一把切斷了那對狗男男的手牽手，左手牢牢抓了陳立農的右手。

 

陳立農看著突然出現的林彥俊嚇了一跳，看到他這樣的表情，林大少呲牙，賞了陳立農一個猙獰兇狠的笑。音樂聲不斷，拉成圈圈的人群還在移動，被林彥俊橫刀插入的家長雖然目瞪口呆，不知道發生了什麼，卻也不好生氣，更不好去牽突然混進來的陌生人。

 

陳立農把林彥俊往右邊推了推：「別呆著不動，往那邊跳。」於是林彥俊在音樂裡跟著人群移動起來，扭扭捏捏了幾下，步子倒是順了。好不容易音樂終止，家長學生們紛紛放了手，各自去找自己的父母孩子。陳立農看到陳荳荳在跟別的同學講話，收了視線問還拉著他不放的男人：「你怎麼來了啊？」表情是驚喜的，搞不懂林彥俊那滿臉的不滿是為什麼。

 

「我來抓奸的！」林大少哼了聲。

 

「啊，是小橘！」小姑娘驚喜地尖叫著朝林彥俊撲上來，一把抱住了林彥俊的大腿：「小橘小橘！」

 

「哎，咳咳！低調。」林彥俊被一撲，都沒來得及反駁陳立農的話。

 

另一個小姑娘也跟了過來，站在陳荳荳旁邊抬頭望著林彥俊，氣定神閒地問陳荳荳：「這個漂亮哥哥是誰呀？」

 

好，很好，小朋友們的眼光都是銳利精准的，都知道他林彥俊是個風流瀟灑的美男子。

 

「小橘是我的嫂子！」陳荳荳說得十分理所當然。

 

那個原本淡定的小姑娘頓時有些不淡定，看向林彥俊的表情也有了點不對勁，人小鬼大地，偏著腦袋打量了一下林彥俊：「你是姐姐嗎？」

 

「放屁。」林大少對著小朋友總是凶不起來，咬著牙齒說：「我是漂亮哥哥？」小姑娘被他的表情和語氣嚇了一跳，轉身跑去找自己的家長了。林大少覺得自己莫名其妙就敗下陣來，有點惱：「小屁孩，真討厭。」

 

旁邊的男人立刻就笑道：「連個孩子的氣都生，林大少，你的老臉往哪擱？」

 

「你說誰老啊！媽的。你說，你和剛才那個男人是不是眉來眼去了？別否認，我親眼看到的！」林彥俊也不怕到處都是人，咬定了陳立農跟別人有什麼，無聊得讓陳立農都不想理他。「幹嘛，幹嘛，不說話就是承認了啊！」林彥俊黑著臉，卻偷偷摸摸地抓了一把男人的屁股，在他耳邊小聲說：「你敢出軌，今晚我要檢查，檢查你後面！」

 

陳立農偏頭看他，看林大少不懷好意故意冤枉自己，卻忍不住就想湊上去親那張胡說的嘴，「我才沒有。」

 

下個遊戲是二人三腳，陳立農怕林彥俊無聊，就讓他和荳荳一起玩。他們兩個一個大長腿，一個才只有腰高，綁在一起是挺耀眼的，跑起來卻蠢兮兮，也配合得不好，長短腿走不好，導致荳荳好幾次差點摔，林彥俊不耐煩了，乾脆把小公主提起了直接跑，第一個沖到終點，但因為犯規沒了名次。陳荳荳傷心地撲進哥哥懷裡哇哇大哭。一個不遵守遊戲規則橫行霸道的家長，林彥俊被陳立農判坐了冷板凳，林大少一下午直到回家都堵著氣鼓著臉，直到晚上陳荳荳把紅燒肉夾了給他，這個生了半天悶氣的男人才哼了哼露出了酒窩。

 

晚上上了床，陳立農先說了林彥俊幾句，說完就鑽到被子裡用嘴給他服務了一次，這個男人簡直是天生為了克林彥俊而生的，鞭子加糖果耍起來簡直毫不費勁，把林大少伺候得爽呼呼後暗自決定，以後他還是稍微地在公眾場合遵守一下規矩。

 

過了兩天，夜裡十一點過，林彥俊跟陳立農正在臥室裡的那張單人沙發上戰得正酣，突然，一陣熟悉的鈴聲伴隨著「嗚嗚」的震動聲，在不知哪個角落裡響了起來。

 

「唔……」屁股懸在半空的男人理都不理那電話，見在他裡邊做活塞運動的人放緩了動作。立刻收緊盤在對方腰上的雙腿，皺著眉頭，喘息著命令一聲：「快點！」

 

「不用接嗎？」陳立農又加快了一些挺動的速度，雙手托著林彥俊掛在自己身上的臀問。

 

電話是林彥俊的，也不知道是不是打電話的人有什麼要事找他，畢竟林彥俊是醫生，有時候有緊急的事宜在所難免，之前就發生過大半夜地在床上被吵醒，風風火火地趕去醫院的情況。「別、別管它、呃……」林彥俊聽鈴聲就知道不是醫院打來的，現在他爽得快死了，哪有精力去理會別的，他陷在沙發裡，兩手抓著扶手，被操得一身的汗，纏緊陳立農的腰，把自己往對方堅硬的烙鐵上用力地送上去，後方同時縮了縮。

「啊……」陳立農被林彥俊緊緊的一吸，箍得他那根越發的脹大，於是不再理那鈴聲，由上至下地「滋咕、滋咕」地往林彥俊裡邊兇猛抽插。

 

兩人頓時又回到情慾的天堂中，幹得渾身火熱。

 

鈴聲響了一陣，停了，然而陳立農才換了個姿勢，插在林彥俊兩條腿間「啪啪」地撞了幾下，林大少的電話卻再一次響了起來。「……啊……操！」不管。林彥俊扭曲著身子側躺在沙發裡，一邊跟男人幹得熱火朝天，卻受著那鈴聲騷擾，終於有些煩。

 

「要接嗎？」彷彿感知到林彥俊的惱怒，陳立農狠狠地撞了幾下又減慢了抽動的速度。

 

林彥俊實在不欲理睬，但這時候陳立農卻拖著他的手，兩手一起把他稍微拉起來了一些，而後便彎腰，一把抱著他，把他抱了起來。

 

「啊！」他的那玩意兒還在他裡邊，林彥俊整個人的重量突然都落於了那一處，任人頂進了他至深之處。林彥俊被頂得翻了個白眼，仰著頭呻吟了一聲，兩腿受了驚嚇地趕緊盤緊了操他的男人的腰。

 

陳立農摟著林彥俊，前後搖著臀，有節奏地深深地在他體內聳動，並咬著林彥俊殷紅的唇，在他唇邊吐息一口：「去接吧。」笑容燦爛得有些可惡，得到了林大少回咬的一口。於是他們親著，他一刻不停地幹他到底，並朝聲源之處走了過去，很快找到了林彥俊落在床頭的電話。

 

陳立農幫吟叫不已的林彥俊把電話拿起來，沒給人緩和的時間，就一下按了接聽鍵，下邊再狠狠一頂。

 

「唔！」虧得林大少反應快，在呻吟聲沖出雙唇的一瞬間咬緊了嘴唇。他簡直想把陳立農弄死！這混蛋最近是不是太囂張了？他是對他寵溺過度，導致陳立農現在完全把他吃得死死的，一點反抗的餘地都沒有了？林彥俊狠狠地瞪了陳立農一眼，從男人手裡抓起電話放到耳邊：「誰？」

 

「我的林大少爺，幹嘛這麼晚才接？」那頭的人問了一句，聲音就變得下流之極：「該不會是在為愛鼓掌吧？」

 

「閉嘴！」林彥俊大喘一口，陳立農還在頂他，他趴在陳立農肩上，電話都快拿不穩：「什麼事，說！」他認識多年的一個狐朋狗友，一般在一起都沒什麼正經事，在這種緊要關頭騷擾他，就四個字，不想活了！

 

「後天阿寶回國，晚上我們給他接風，你也得來。」那頭說了，聽這邊聲音有點不對，於是哈哈笑起來：「你該不會真的在幹事吧？」

陳立農抽出一大截，「噗」地一插，林彥俊差點就叫了出來，低頭一口狠咬住了罪魁禍首的肩，要見血肉似的，咬得陳立農抓在他屁股上的手一下抓了個結實。林彥俊咬著陳立農寬厚的肩，釋放了一些頂點之中無可抑制的激情，這下托著他的男人終於老實了一些，他才大汗淋漓地鬆了口，依舊趴在他肩上，對著電話冒火：「知道我在幹事、你、還敢打！地址直接發給我！」說完掐了電話，惱怒地將其扔回了床裡。

 

「我草你媽！」扔了電話電話，就到了跟眼前的人算帳的時候。林大少惱火地剜了陳立農一眼，那人卻無恥地沖他一笑，還在他耳邊說：「偶爾這樣你也會感到更刺激吧，剛才你把我咬得那麼緊，我都差點射了。」

 

林大少怒火滔天地掙了一下，陳立農連忙按著他的腰以防他真的掉下去，誰知林大少的手突然往後一伸，再順著兩人的結合處往下一抓，一把抓住了某人該死的兩顆蛋。「別以為我對付不了你，我他媽捏爆你！」他抓著他的要命處往上扯，就像被人害得走投無路，急得沒辦法了，要跟對方同歸於盡那樣。兔子被逼急了還要咬人呢，何況是林彥俊這隻驕奢淫逸橫行霸道的惡兔子。

 

兩天之後，林彥俊去給人接風，本來是想把陳立農一起叫上，但保姆有事來不了，陳立農要給陳荳荳檢查作業還要照顧她休息，林彥俊只好放棄了這個打算。他有心想讓陳立農融入自己的朋友的圈子，雖然那些人也不是些什麼好東西，但他想這樣做，想讓陳立農徹底地走進他的整個世界。

 

席間，歸國的人是主角，在外混跡多年，終於要回來國內混，一幫老朋友自然要弄個熱熱鬧鬧的接風宴。晚飯吃到一半，不知誰起頭說到了林彥俊，「我嫂子說有天在學校裡看到有個人很像你，我說怎麼會呢，你一個沒老婆沒孩子的去跟小學生混什麼混啊。」

 

林彥俊把筷子上的菜送進嘴裡，回了句：「就是我。」

 

在座其他人頓時都瞪大了眼睛，視線無一例外地往林彥俊臉上掃來。

 

「真是你？你在那裡幹什麼？」

 

林彥俊翻個白眼：「學校搞活動，你說我在那幹什麼？」

 

那人立刻驚叫起來：「人家搞親子活動啊、難不成、難不成你、你偷偷摸摸搞出了個私生子？！」

 

「放屁！」林彥俊說，「你什麼時候見我跟女人好過？」他喜歡男人無人不知，對著女人能不能硬還是個問題。他放了筷子，慢慢地說：「我是跟陳立農去的。」

 

那人叫阿泉和回國的阿寶都是林彥俊高中時期的同學，他們和林彥俊是同學，就自然跟陳立農是同學。誰都知道，林彥俊和陳立農讀書的時候是什麼樣的關係，兩人是話都不會說的那種，雖然沒有撕過，但算敵人吧，所以聽到那個名字的時候，兩人的神色都變了。

 

「原來是真的？」阿泉驚訝地瞪著林彥俊：「我聽說你包養了他，原來是真的？」

 

林彥俊沒公開說過他和陳立農之間的事，其他人有一兩個對此隱隱有所耳聞，今晚卻竟然突然就順勢把這事給翻了出來。在座就算不知道陳立農是誰的，但也都越發的生出了好奇心。

 

「你們說的陳立農到底是誰啊，那麼神秘。」

 

「高二來的轉學生，跟林彥俊不對盤的人。」阿泉說，「那時候他拽得要命，根本不給我們這些人一個正眼。」

 

「哦！敵人啊。」對方覺得今晚更有戲了。

 

「那林彥俊你包養他的事也是真的？」

 

「我和他現在在一起了。」林彥俊說，他原本就無心隱瞞，所以說得根本就無所謂。

 

林彥俊說完，阿泉一拍大腿站起來，根本沒理解他的話，忍不住叫囂道：「你還真把他包養了！厲害啊我的大少爺，當年那個人拽得二五八萬的，我還以為他真的多清高呢。現在還不是出來賣屁股，讓你給收拾了、」

 

林彥俊的臉，一路從正常到青到黑，最後阿泉說到「賣屁股」的時候，除了他之外的其他人都明確地發現了林彥俊臉色的不對。

 

阿寶往阿泉的手上使勁一拉：「別說了！」

 

就在同時，林彥俊「唰」地站了起來。

 

林彥俊冷著臉，渾身戾氣，提著凳子往後就是重重一甩，只聽「碰」的一聲巨響，無辜的凳子甩到了後邊的屏風上，把玻璃的屏風「嘩啦啦」地給撞了稀巴爛，頓時滿堂皆寂。

 

阿泉不知道自己幹了什麼，還在懵。

 

而另一邊林彥俊差一點控制不住自己直接掀了滿桌酒菜。「你沒聽到我說什麼？」他瞪著阿泉，一字一頓地，「我說我和他在一起了。你聽不懂這句話嗎張子泉！」

 

整個房間裡氣壓低到極致，旁邊的人吞吞口水，趕緊站起來打圓場：「阿泉喝多了，他腦子不好使，你別跟他計較。」他們跟林彥俊是朋友，但他真的生起氣來是讓人心驚膽戰。一起混得再好，林彥俊的身上有著從小就有根深蒂固的少爺脾氣，觸碰了他的底線他就得炸。「呵，」林彥俊壓抑著怒氣，嘴上發出冷笑，「我沒計較，我要是計較的話，他還能好好地站在這裡嗎？」的確，他和陳立農是從肉體的關係開始，一場買賣一年為期。但現在不同了，而就算是當時，他恐怕也難以容忍從別人的嘴裡聽到那些難聽的字眼，他們一開始確實是死對頭，但也僅限於他和他之間。

 

「阿泉說錯了話，該給彥俊道歉的。」阿寶站起來，把阿泉的杯子塞進他手心裡，推著他過去給快要變成風暴的林大少道歉。「阿泉也不知道你和陳立農好上了，你也不能完全怪他是不是。」走到林彥俊面前，阿寶還是給阿泉說了幾句公道話，「畢竟當初你們倆關係那麼僵。」

 

「對不起林彥俊，」阿泉也覺得挺委屈的，他是嘴巴快，但打死他他也不會料到林彥俊還真跟陳立農「在一起」啊。「我就是嘴賤，但我沒惡意，你別放心裡去啊。」

 

林彥俊半天才鬆了牙根，端了桌上的酒杯，仰頭乾了。「我是真心真意地要和他過一輩子，以後別再讓我聽到他的任何壞話。」他死死盯著阿泉說。

 

按林彥俊以往的脾氣，他真的動起怒來房間都早該砸得面目全非。但今天竟然就只摔了個凳子。阿泉滿頭汗地鬆了口氣，又嘆口氣：「既然陳立農都當了咱嫂子，以後咱當然不能對他無禮啦。」連陳立農跟林彥俊都能好了，這世界變得太快讓人跟不上時代。

 

林大少倒也不是什麼記仇的人，得到阿泉認真的道歉，就跟阿泉和好了。飯繼續吃，這頓林大少買的單，完了當然也不會就這麼散夥，有人要拖阿寶去浪，阿寶不好推脫，猶豫了一下還是應了，於是有人提議去他們常去的酒吧。他們這群人年輕，家裡有錢，外形條件也沒差的，再加上身上全是風流會玩的氣息，走進那種地方就是廣受矚目的存在，無論是什麼口味，想釣哪一種，都容易得很。

以往都是這麼玩的，一群人去，喝到中途基本上就跑光了，有時候還是幾個人同時走。什麼3P，4P甚至更淫亂的群交，沒什麼不可嘗試。那種事林彥俊卻再也不會幹了，看了看手錶才過了九點，現在回家陳荳荳早就睡熟了，是個很好的時機跟另一個男人做點什麼不可描述。他一說走就被身邊的人拉住：「知道你現在有內人了，但就是去喝酒，不幹別的總沒關係吧。阿寶這麼久才回來，你一個人走的話太不給面子是不是？」

 

阿寶不知道他們這裡頭的彎彎拐拐，站在旁邊給林彥俊打圓場：「彥俊要有事就別勉強了吧，反正以後大家見面的機會還很多。」然而其他人一口一個的沒義氣、不像話，林彥俊最後還是不耐煩地跟上了大部隊的腳步。到了酒吧，說是純喝酒，然而這一天是週末，人不少，看得順眼的自然也不少，那些罵林彥俊沒義氣的果然一個接一個溜了，最後竟然就只剩下了林彥俊跟今天的主角阿寶。

 

「我就知道這幾個混蛋都不是好東西，我們也走吧，我先去個洗手間。」林彥俊低頭看了看時間，起身去廁所。晚上吃飯的時候就被灌了不少酒，剛才又喝了不少，林彥俊已經有些不行。走廊跟廁所外頭都是抱成一對對的男人，又親又啃熱火朝天，就差沒當眾脫褲子幹起來。還在這麼想，一推門進廁所，就聽到了最裡邊的隔間裡傳來的浪叫聲，聲音高低起伏，除了關著門，幹得一點也不遮遮掩掩，外邊的林大少一聽這聲音更暈。

 

又暈又熱。

 

林彥俊努力當沒聽到裡邊幹得如火如荼的淫聲浪語，他口乾舌燥地解了褲子的扣子，拉下拉鍊。

 

只是，就在他掏出大鳥的當下，突然從背後探出一聲低呼：「哇你的尺寸真不錯啊，沒勃起都這麼大。」

 

嚇得林大少一抖，尿都緊急憋了回去，回頭一看，一名不知成年沒成年的矮個子少年正對著他的鳥吸口水。林大少登時遮鳥，生起氣來：「大也不是給你的，給我滾。」他進洗手間又不是為了讓別人明目張膽來觀鳥的，於是凶巴巴地讓人識相滾。

 

但對方似乎不怎麼會看臉色，縱使林大少怒著臉也朝他手臂上貼了上來：「別這樣嘛，你不是和朋友一起來的嗎，應該沒伴吧，我注意你一晚上了。」少年望著林大少，睜著雙大眼，畫了眼線，眼神頗有些勾人，「帶我走吧帥哥，我一定會讓你爽到的。」

 

呵，倒說得他要操他林彥俊似的。

 

「對你沒興趣，趕緊滾。」

 

「我的技術真的很好，放心，我後邊很乾、」後面的「淨」還沒說出來，就被人拎著衣服「碰」地甩到了牆上。

 

林彥俊抓著陌生少年的衣領，怫然逼到對方眼前，眼底冷光閃現。他一字一頓地在人頭頂上說：「我說了、對你、沒興趣。如果你耳朵聾、」還沒說完，少年的頭竟往前一湊，在還在說話的林彥俊的唇上迅雷不及掩耳地親了一下。

 

「你想死我成全你！」林大少被親得猝不及防，真的動了怒，抬起巴掌就要煽，少年卻飛快地舉起了雙手，誠懇又可憐地：「我明白了我明白了，我這就走。」說著扯開林彥俊抓著自己衣服的手，趕緊在林大少的巴掌煽下來之前貼著牆退了幾步，等退到門口安全的地方，又嘻嘻地笑道：「上邊都是酒臭味，希望有機會嘗到你下邊的味道，拜啦。」說完就閃過林彥俊的視線，溜了。

 

留下林彥俊一個人滿腔怒意不可發洩。他媽的。他的嘴是隨便誰都可以親的嗎？他的鳥是隨便誰都可以看的嗎？林彥俊只想著生那少年的氣，並沒有發現剛才發生的一切都被人目睹。而且，還不僅僅是目睹。

 

十一點過暈乎乎地到了家，除了院子裡朦朧昏暗的路燈，家裡竟是黑漆漆一團。以往林彥俊晚歸，陳立農總會給他留幾盞燈，突然見到一片深黑的房子，林彥俊暈著腦袋還以為停了電。摸鑰匙開門，半天鑰匙都沒對準鎖孔，正當他有點煩躁的時候，門卻突然自己緩緩地開了……

 

林大少還未反應過來，門一下大打開，裡邊伸出一隻手，抓著他的手臂一拉，拖進了屋，那人話也不說，在漆黑的空間裡重重把林彥俊推到了門上。

 

「碰」地一聲，林彥俊後腦勺撞了門，正當他以為家裡進了賊腦子突然清醒了一些時，熟悉的、潮熱的呼吸已逼了下來，徑直鑽進了林大少的口腔。

 

他一下抱住了襲擊他的那個誰，全身慾火四起。

 

他們狂熱地親吻，對方的唇舌少有的極具攻擊性，又狠又重地壓著林彥俊的雙唇，大張著嘴，舌頭整根地鑽進他的嘴裡，讓他根本無法呼吸地啃他吸他。

 

「嗯、嗯……」很快，客廳裡盡是讓人面紅心跳的、男人們唇舌相交的衝撞聲。他們互相摟著，全身上下地蹭著，抵在門上親吻了一陣。

 

陳立農的腿插進林彥俊的腿間，一隻手鑽進他的褲子，揉著他臀上的肉，並試圖插進他乾澀的後穴。林彥俊趕緊隔著褲子壓著那隻狡猾的手指，阻止對方就這麼進入他，但上面吻得不可開交，或者說他根本沒法掙脫陳立農瘋狂而沉默的親吻。他費力拉出褲子裡的那隻手，終於在徹底失去呼吸之前從陳立農嘴裡把自己救了出來。

 

男人離開一些，在粗重的喘息聲中又來親他。他們纏在一起，跌跌撞撞地往別處移動，心急難耐地吻著，撩開衣物摸進彼此的腰間，腳底下你絆我我絆你，最後終於連什麼沙發櫃子都沒找到，就跌落進了客廳中央一塊厚實的地毯中。

 

他壓著他，很快解開他的褲頭，飛速地扒下林彥俊的褲子，就逮著人的胳膊把他翻了過去，整個行為行雲流水，喝醉了的林大少還在懵逼，就被人握著腰，屁股被迫地翹了起來。而後，他早已熟悉的某種觸感抵上了他還未開拓的入口，林彥俊回身撲騰了一下，那人卻試圖就這樣進入他。媽的，林彥俊趕緊叫道：「你、你瘋了陳立農，KY呢！」

 

陳立農不回答，回答林大少的只有陳立農的呼吸聲。

 

他按著他的背和臀不讓他動，頂端在入口處用力戳了好幾下，林彥俊逼得滿頭汗，掙扎著：「草你媽，這樣能進去有個鬼啊！」他喝了酒，陳立農難道也喝了酒不成。

 

然而沒有做好前戲，那可怕的巨物雖然好幾次都幾乎要鑽進去了，卻終不得其法。林彥俊以為自己今晚要遭爆菊，罵罵咧咧出了一頭汗，這時他背上的手突然一鬆，屁股上的東西一撤，男人一下離開了他。林大少鬆了口氣趴倒在地，懵逼加暈菜。「你、你、吃錯藥了……」

 

陳立農很快拿了潤滑回來，扳開林彥俊的屁股，冰涼的液體倒到他的臀縫間，整個房子黑燈瞎火的，也不知道哪來這麼高的精確度剛好倒到他屁股中央。涼涼的液體順著臀縫往下流，流了一半被人的手截住，陳立農扔了KY，兩根手指借著潤滑劑「噗」地往林彥俊裡邊插，一點也沒有往常的細緻溫柔。

 

今晚，是上演強奸的情趣戲碼嗎？這他媽的從哪裡學來的？

 

陳立農幾乎是粗暴地做完了前戲，他重新扳開林彥俊的屁股，性器抵上去，平時為了讓林彥俊適應的那些抽插的節奏也都省掉，整根往裡捅。

 

「呼、呼……」林彥俊大張著嘴呼吸，陳立農野蠻地往他深處逼進，腸穴裡都是可怕的壓迫感。林大少真的好擔心一個不小心陳立農的東西就要戳到自己喉嚨。他貫穿了他，摸著他汗濕的背，突然「噗」地整根抽出，直達入口，只留下飽滿的龜頭還嵌在裡邊。林彥俊剛剛生出一點不好的預感，背後的男人突然抓起他的兩隻手腕往後一扯，而另一個地方卻重重往前一插，直至花心最深處。

 

「啊——」！！！是想用他的那根槍戳死他嗎！

 

這個晚上，他把他操得上下出水。客廳裡，到處留下了二人交歡的痕跡，後來陳立農打開房門，抱著林彥俊進了院子。

 

原本就六七分醉的人，更是被操得眼淚都止不住。

 

襯衣還掛在林彥俊身上，只是扣子早都不知飛到了哪裡。而陳立農的衣服穿得好好的，就只是拉開了褲子拉鍊掏出了他的兇器，那根一直埋在林彥俊的裡邊，除了抽出的時候，也是好端端的未曾暴露。

只有林彥俊光著腿。他抱著他，一路抽插，沿著泳池旁邊的小路最後到達院中原來搭來給陳荳荳玩的秋千處。他一刻不停不斷地在他深處抽送，抱著他往厚實的木板上坐了下去。

 

「啊、啊……」秋千逐漸晃蕩，搖擺不停，瘋狂歡愛，林彥俊咬緊牙關，左手緊緊抓著秋千的鐵鍊，他的另一隻手摳著陳立農的背，只怕一不小心牢固的鏈子都會被他們扯斷。他盤腿坐在他身上，秋千越晃越厲害，林大少在激情之中愈發擔心他們會就此掉下去，掉入這夜空之下深不見底的黑暗深淵。於是後方夾得更緊，換來陳立農更粗重的挺入。「呃啊啊、慢、啊……」

 

他一點也不溫柔地操他，頭埋進他的襯衣裡，吸吮他在夜風裡挺立的乳頭，把他咬得又爽又痛，聽他的呻吟他的抽泣，把他折騰得如同破碎掉那般，最後在他體內爆發。他不知道這是第幾次了。但仍舊不夠。內心的惶惑不安無從發洩，只有這樣，彷彿才能抓得住這個人。才射沒多久，他又暗示性十足地親他的臉，含著林彥俊肉感十足的耳垂「滋滋」地舔。

 

林彥俊全身都散了架，不知道今晚陳立農到底是怎麼了。他看得出他的反常，不做前戲，不戴套子，一個字不說，想弄死他那樣地操他。他知道那絕不是出於什麼情趣。他任陳立農舔著自己，盤在男人腰間，坐在他懷裡，摸著陳立農的臉嘶啞地問：「出什麼事了？」

 

幸虧品質上好的秋千還好好的，此刻正在悠悠輕晃。

 

對方卻仍舊不答話，咬著林彥俊的耳朵啃噬著，兩隻手的大拇指按上林彥俊的乳尖，使勁地在上邊揉壓，滑出來的那根又強行頂入了林彥俊微微收縮的穴口。林彥俊的酒已醒了大半，他伸出手，一把逮住了陳立農滑溜溜的那根，喘著氣把它從自己裡邊拔了出來。他甩開他可惡的陰莖，終於暴躁：「陳立農！他媽有事就說，扭扭捏捏的算什麼？！」

 

陳立農的動作停了下來，他的牙齒離開了林彥俊生痛的耳垂，臉慢慢地退開，和林彥俊拉開了一定的距離。他在昏暗中望著他的臉，這個人疑惑而不耐煩的臉，很久，才深呼吸一口：「林彥俊，你是不是喜歡長得可愛嬌小，看起來和我完全不一樣的類型？」

 

莫名其妙的一問讓林彥俊怔了一下：「怎麼突然問這個，你從哪聽說的？」他以為他的曾經已不必再在陳立農面前談，陳立農知道他過去玩得瘋，但從沒問過，林彥俊認為是彼此的默契，也是這個男人對他的信任。但今天問起又是為何？

 

陳立農不說話，只是在遙遠的路燈的朦朧光線裡看著他，等他回答。於是林彥俊說道：「我以前是常玩這種，但不管我和誰玩都是和你在一起之前的事，你知道的。」

 

「我們重逢之後你就再也沒去找過別人？」

 

「有過一次，」林彥俊沒好氣地說，「還不被你抓到了嗎？」那時候他才包養他，還沒覺得自己愛上了呢，結果就被這個混蛋逮著操了一晚，跟今晚一樣。

 

一樣？

 

等等。

 

林彥俊醍醐灌頂，突然明白了什麼。「臥槽！」林大少真的怒了，簡直怒不可歇：「陳立農，你以為我幹了什麼？！今晚我就是去吃個飯喝個酒，我什麼都沒幹！」

 

陳立農看著他，有些確然的茫然：「你明明喜歡那種類型，又到底喜歡我哪裡？」

 

林彥俊被氣得不知該怎麼回答。「我喜歡那種類型？我只是習慣玩那一種，那是習慣，不是喜歡！除了你我喜歡過誰？！啊！」他從他身上翻了下來，手都氣得發抖，沖著陳立農怒道：「我他媽從小到大除了你之外我還在意過誰！我討厭的也是你、喜歡的也是你，我的眼裡、我心裡，從來就沒有裝下過別人！

 

「是，畢業之後我什麼都玩過，但那時候我們是什麼關係？你從來就沒有正眼看過我，我堂堂林彥俊難道要為一個討厭我的人守身如玉嗎？！

 

「你說你喜歡我……哪怕你還沒說。自從我們住到一起之後，我的身邊就再也沒安放過任何一個人、哪怕只是道影子。連范丞丞都說我變了，你今天這是什麼意思？如果你真的這麼不信任我，那你直接殺了我好了！陳立農！」

 

他的憤怒伴隨著被操幹了一晚的腿軟，還有酒後的麻痹，他咬牙切齒地往後退了幾步。

 

陳立農從秋千上站起來，著急地往林彥俊伸出手：「阿俊，別退了！」

 

「不要跟我說話！」他是如此的暴跳如雷，悲憤填膺，換成他人，他早就打爆了對方腦袋。可是此刻任他如何的髮指眥裂，卻還是捨不得傷害那個罪魁禍首。那人的手伸了過來，林彥俊憤怒而心碎，傷心而失望，他狠狠打掉了陳立農的手，往後與對方拉開距離，終於腳下踩空，往後一仰。

 

天空，沒有星星，沉沉而荒蕪。

「撲咚。」

 

他掉了下去。

 

裝滿水的泳池，飛起無盡的水花。

 

在頭一秒的慌亂過後，林彥俊想，就這樣沉下去也好。

 

就這樣吧。

 

他這輩子從沒為別的什麼認栽過，可他就是陷入陳立農的五指山，從十多歲認識這個人開始，就再也沒能逃出來。

 

他以為他們之間沒有任何的猜忌，隱瞞，可是他以為的沒有，原來並不是真的沒有，陳立農竟猜疑他。

 

呵呵。

 

他一直往下沉。

 

一道黑影射入水裡，在無盡的黑洞洞的水波中摸索，最後他終於摸到了他，心急如焚地抓住林彥俊的胳膊，抓著他往上游去。


	4. 3

(下)

「嘩啦——」

 

他帶著他破水而出，夜風吹在濕淋淋的皮膚上，吹得人起了滿身雞皮疙瘩。

 

這一吹，他醒了，他也醒了。

 

林彥俊咳了幾口水出來，一把推開陳立農往岸上遊去，但他的右臂立刻就陷入了別人的鉗制。

 

「對不起，我暈頭了。」

 

那人緊緊地拽著他，死也不放地。

 

「滾！」林彥俊使勁地掙扎，陳立農抓得緊，他回身就用另一隻手去揍人。

 

但那人接住他揮下來的拳頭，牢牢地把他的兩隻手都桎梏在了自己手心裡：「對不起！對不起林彥俊！對不起！」

 

「放開！」林彥俊瘋狂掙扎，兩人在水裡幾乎打起來了，「嘩啦嘩啦」的水聲裡林彥俊凶憤地大吼，「你他媽有什麼對不起，我又不喜歡你！我他媽喜歡嬌小可愛的，你陳立農連叫床都不會算他媽東西！」任他如何掙扎，如何擺出嫌棄而猙獰的臉，那人卻仍舊抱緊了他。

 

「是我的錯，我不該因為別人幾張照片就懷疑你。是我錯了，我是個混蛋！」他控制著他的掙扎，顫抖著箍著他挺直精壯的背，在這個時候，陳立農從未有過的唾棄自己。明明就知道，陌生人的靠近從一開始就不懷好意，可是看到那兩張照片的時候，看到林彥俊和別人抵在牆上親在一起時，他卻竟然腦子「嗡」的一亂昏了頭。

 

「你媽。」他仍舊罵著他，卻慢慢停止了劇烈的反抗。

 

「我媽、去世很多年了……」

 

「閉嘴！你混蛋！」他非常生氣，但嘴立刻就被人堵了個嚴實，直到他從他嘴裡退出，林彥俊擦了一把自己濕噠噠的唇：「少他媽用對付女人這一套對付我。」

 

「我從來沒對付過女人，不知道哪一套是對付她們的。」那人又舔一舔他的唇，輕輕貼到林彥俊流著水的耳邊：「我再也不會做這種蠢事了，對不起……原諒我好嗎？我發誓再也沒有下次了。」

 

「……媽的。」哪有這麼輕易原諒的。也只有陳立農這麼不要臉的才會把他吃得這麼死，油嘴滑舌認罪快，讓他想晾他個幾天都下不了那個決心。

 

他不肯說「原諒」，那人的聲音就變得有些失望而忐忑：「如果你真的這麼生氣……我還是……」

 

「還怎樣？」林大少冷冷地問，他倒是想看看這個不要臉的傢伙是不是要說自己要收拾包袱滾出去。

 

陳立農沉默了一下，湊到他耳邊說：「別人說，夫妻之間床頭打架床尾和，所以、我想，要你原諒我最好的辦法…就是這樣。」最後兩個字說完的時候，他的右手的中指已經在水底下插進了林彥俊被操了好幾回的入口。

 

「啊——我、我操——」林彥俊做夢都沒有想到，陳立農竟然可以無恥成這樣。不按套路出牌，還真是沒見過如此厚顏無恥之人！陳立農在水裡把他好好地伺候了一番，把林彥俊操得罵人都罵不出來，只能掛在他身上隨他的動作顛簸，隨浪起伏。最後林彥俊連走路的力氣都沒有了，被陳立農攔腰抱著回了房子裡。他把他帶進浴室沖了個熱水澡，折騰到四五點才雙雙倒進床裡。

一沾到床，林彥俊就再也沒法動哪怕一根指頭。

陳立農抱著他，他躺在他肩上，不想說話卻還是問了他該問的問題：「你說照片是怎麼回事？」

 

「有一個叫尤長靖的人發給我的，你和別人靠在一起接吻。」

 

「……」林彥俊氣得想揍人。「你他媽就是個豬腦子！我那是接吻嗎，我他媽是被人偷襲！那個兔崽子纏著我不放我才想教訓他一下，誰知道他竟然——」說到這裡林彥俊有點說不下去。他堂堂林大少竟然也有被人偷襲的一天，說出來不是丟臉是什麼。

 

於是嚅嚅兩聲，停了後面的話。反正，陳立農肯定是懂的。

 

「我知道了，我本來就不該憑一張照片就不信你。」陳立農牢牢地抱著林彥俊，在林彥俊肩頭說，「我也從來想過自己竟然是這樣的人，我以為無論什麼事我都可以淡定冷靜地處理。我很、討厭自己這樣。」被嫉妒猜疑衝昏頭腦，才會變成如此可怕的自己。

 

良久，林彥俊才說：「或許是因為你太愛本大爺吧。」

 

「嗯。」他埋在他肩頭說。

 

「如果我讓你沒有安全感的話，我也有錯。」林彥俊伸手摸了摸陳立農的臉：「但是我要你知道，你讓我有安全感，你讓我有『家』和『家人』的感覺，你和小拖油瓶讓我這裡像一個家，而不是一個回來睡覺的地方。你要知道，只要你不離開我，我就一輩子都不會放棄你。」

 

陳立農緊緊地抱著林彥俊：「林彥俊，我真的很慶幸，我可以遇到這麼好的你，還喜歡了你這麼多年。」

 

「我本來就好！」林大少理直氣壯地接受了陳立農的表揚，「我一直都是最好的。」在很長很長的時間裡，他都是一個討人厭的學生、男人。橫行霸道目中無人，母親去世後更是變本加厲，再也沒有好過。一直以來很多人不喜歡他，卻有個人從一開始就默默地注視他、認可他，又何嘗不是他的幸運。哪怕這個人也會因為愛而不知所措，變得不像平時的自己，懷疑他，但陳立農能這麼快認識到自己的問題，對他掏心挖肺，他還有什麼不能原諒的呢。

 

沒有誰，是完美的。他林彥俊也不是。他們抱在一起，終於林彥俊發現了不對：「小拖油瓶呢？」他們搞出這麼大的動靜，陳荳荳沒理由還能睡得雷打不動，更何況陳立農竟然不顧小東西在睡覺，竟然在客廳裡跟他大搞特搞？

 

陳立農笑道：「在她同學家過週末，不然我怎麼敢在客廳欺負你？老實說我早就想在客廳裡跟你這樣了。」

 

笑得竟有些夢想成真的開心，頗為可惡。

 

「倒是挺不要臉的。」說著他卻親了他一下：「睡吧，我的頭都要斷了。」

 

「晚安。」陳立農「啾」地回親了林大少被自己咬破的唇。最終一場誤會果真解決於真理，兩人閉上眼睛，交頸而眠。

 

第二天早上，林彥俊翻出陳立農的電話看了尤長靖發過來的照片。

 

「把我照得這麼醜。」林大少不開心地扔了手機。他發了燒，跟醫院請了個假，躺在床上休息。

 

陳立農端著粥進來，應道：「林大少風姿英俊，這種照片當然照不出你萬分之一的帥氣。」

 

「廢話。」林大少哼哼。

 

今天是周日，天氣不錯，可是林彥俊卻發了燒，罪魁禍首看著病弱的林彥俊很是自責，所以盡心盡力地頓了一鍋好粥，滋養氣血還能補腎。「你這是居心不良啊。」林彥俊靠著床頭端著碗，看看勺子裡的兔腰子。林彥俊一口咬爛兔腰子，當成陳立農的那根玩意兒使勁地嚼幾下：「留著給你自己補吧！」臭不要臉。

 

「對了，那個尤長靖約我今晚和他見面，我還沒答應他。」

 

林彥俊的眉頭皺起來：「這個傢伙，看來我非要找他好好算個賬才行。他找你想幹嘛？」

 

「不知道，但我想他應該是想說一些你的事。」陳立農把疊好的衣物一一放進櫃子，其他的則掛了起來：「或者是別的事，他並沒有明白地告訴我。」

 

「我的事情不用他說，我自己就可以告訴你啊。」林彥俊放下了碗，神情變得嚴肅而認真。他的許多事情，他和尤長靖的那一部分，他家裡的，他的過去，陳立農從來不知道的他。他全部都，可以讓他知道。

 

聞言陳立農從衣櫃裡轉過頭來，在接近中午的日光裡望著床上的男人：「如果你不想說就不用說，我不會相信尤長靖的一面之詞，我也不想你為難。」

 

「這有什麼可為難的，不就那些屁事嗎，我早就不在意。」林大少起身找煙抽，但還沒來得及把香煙從盒子裡拿出來就被人奪走。

 

「發燒就別抽煙了吧。」他沒收了他的煙，把它放得遠遠的，而後拖過旁邊的凳子，面對著林彥俊坐在床前。他知道，他並不是真的不在乎了。他找煙的動作出賣了他，他想抽煙掩飾自己對即將說到的事情的在意，陳立農說：「你說吧，我聽著。」

 

林彥俊張了張口，卻竟然不知該從何講起。

 

他媽跟他爸是結髮夫妻，可是他很小的時候就知道，他父親在外面有人，有一個比他還大一歲的小雜種。更過分的是，他還在上小學的某一年冬天，那個男人竟然把那個狐狸精跟她的小雜種接回家裡來過年！

 

光是想到這裡林彥俊就想吐，就不用說後邊的事越發的過分。

 

一隻手握在林彥俊發抖的手指上，溫柔的男人說：「你還是休息吧，用不著逼著自己講出來。」

 

林彥俊反過手心也抓住了陳立農的手，兩人手心交握，他彷彿才有了把一切說出來的力量。林彥俊低頭盯著隆起的被子，說的卻是：「我打過尤長靖。我打斷了他的鼻樑，下巴也被打到骨裂了，他們把他送進醫院的時候他差點就死了。那時候我還不到十五歲。」

 

陳立農頓時愕然。

 

「……陳立農，這樣的我，你會失望嗎？」

 

不，他只是覺得他可憐。他知道林彥俊橫行霸道目中無人，但林彥俊也絕不是暴力殘忍的人。要多難受多絕望，才會讓他做出那樣殘酷的事情。陳立農緊緊握住林彥俊的手，林彥俊轉頭看著他，目光裡閃爍著忐忑不安與說不出口的期望。他終究搖了搖頭，林彥俊曾問他這些年是不是過得很辛苦，但林彥俊身上所承受的又哪裡比他輕上一分。

 

林彥俊的眼睛微微睜大，眉心無法控制地緊緊隆起，再是一鬆。突然之間，鼻子酸楚非常時，他已淚腺崩潰。是的，他是難過得不得了。「我媽死了。我打他那天，我媽被他們逼死了。」他沒有強忍自己的淚水，他無法忍，也不想忍了。身邊的人堅定溫熱的手心裡，在他所賦予他的最信任的厚重力量中，他的淚水決堤，讓他一下看不清楚任何的畫面。他變得叛逆，從一個乖小孩變成世人眼裡的二世祖，每個人都覺得他壞，可是沒有人問為什麼。從他媽死的那天起，他就再也無法有一個幸福的，並且讓自己變好的理由。幸好並不是沒人懂，只是這個人來得晚了一些，如此而已。

 

陳立農抱緊了林彥俊，他將他深深擁進自己胸膛，大手一下一下撫著他的頭髮，說不出一個安慰的字眼。

 

他們的境遇是何其相似，父親出軌，家破人亡。那些年他以為他過得很好，他也以為他過得跟好，可是少年時期他們都沒有幸福過。

 

林彥俊給過他支撐，也終該輪到他回以那份深情的時候。

 

他埋在他懷裡搖了搖頭，說：「我還找人綁架他媽，但失敗了。後來我幹了更多不好的事，不回家、打人、花天酒地，很多、很多不好的事……」在那段歲月裡，他們一個努力讓自己變得更好，一個卻迷失在痛苦的漩渦裡不可自拔。

 

陳立農不知道，林彥俊如果不是遇到他將會變得多壞，變成一個徹底的無可救藥的人。他們把彼此當做青春時期最明亮灼眼的光芒，從對上身上汲取向上的力量，沉默地擦過彼此的肩頭，兜兜轉轉，終究回到彼此面前。陳立農親吻林彥俊的光澤的黑髮，含著熱淚告訴不安的、顫抖的男人：「那些都已經過去，林彥俊，我不在乎，你恨誰、傷害過誰我一點都不在乎。我只想現在和未來都好好地和你在一起。你只要像現在這樣就好。」

 

兩個人彼此抱著對方，沉默很久，林彥俊平靜下來、止了眼淚，奇怪地喃喃：「陳立農，你怎麼……你就像一隻護犢的狼，你就不怕我真的是那麼壞、還有暴力傾向人嗎？」

 

陳立農說：「你是什麼人我比尤長靖和任何人都清楚，所以我一點也不擔心你有暴力傾向。換成是我……說不定會把他們報復得更慘。」

 

「你？」林彥俊偷偷地用陳立農的衣服擦了把鼻子，有點嫌棄地，「你怎麼可能會，我打破了小三的兒子的頭，你卻把小三的女兒當寶貝養起來。」

 

說著他從他懷裡出來，回頭找紙巾擤鼻涕。

 

「別那麼說她。」陳立農很嚴肅地指正，「我不想讓她背負陰暗的東西。」

 

林彥俊也意識到自己說錯了話，馬上道了個歉：「對不起，我不是那個意思。」

 

「我知道。現在你在你家還好嗎？」

 

林彥俊擤完鼻子把紙一扔：「能有什麼事，不管什麼事越長大就越習慣，何況我這麼棒，老頭子又不是瞎的。他寵尤長靖，但未必真心要把他當成繼承人，否則也不會這麼多年也沒讓他改『尤』姓『林』。」因為尤長靖根本就……

 

「那就好。」真不愧是林彥俊，這種時候還不忘吹捧一下自己。陳立農沉默了一下，還是說，「如果那時候我在，就好了。」

 

他便回來抱著他的頭，在他額頭上親了一下：「那你穿越到過去拯救我吧。」

 

下午的時候林彥俊退了燒，醫院有急事，林大醫生只好爬起來就趕去了醫院。晚一點的時候，林彥俊接到陳立農發來的資訊。

 

陳立農決定赴尤長靖之約。

 

尤長靖定了一家高級法國餐廳，包場。

 

其實陳立農之前就有跟尤長靖接觸過，當時尤長靖到他的廚藝學校上過課，只是當時他還不清楚他和林彥俊的關係。最開始的時候陳立農對這名年輕人的印象並不壞，雖然不出眾，但做事認真，看起來沉穩老實，也沒有林大少身上的傲慢輕浮。當然，一個人是什麼樣的，或許本就不該看外在。

 

陳立農到的時候尤長靖已經坐在那裡看窗外的風景。他和林彥俊長得並不像，不僅長得不像，氣勢也一點都不同，單是站在一起誰會想到他們是兩兄弟？更何況他們也從來不曾在公眾場合一起出現。

 

陳立農走近，尤長靖站起來禮貌地對他做了個「請坐」的動作。

 

尤長靖讓陳立農點單，陳立農說：「你決定就行。」

 

尤長靖便不推辭，問道：「你沒什麼禁忌吧？」

 

陳立農說：「我沒什麼不吃的。」

 

於是尤長靖回頭對候在身後的金髮侍應說了幾句法語，對方點點頭轉身走了。

 

「我讓他們上這裡最好的菜。這家餐廳我就來過一次，但我很喜歡。」

 

陳立農笑了笑。

 

「陳立農，何必一來就這麼冷淡，」尤長靖說，「至少我們應該先開心地吃個飯吧。」

 

陳立農還是在笑，嘴裡卻道：「既然不是單純的晚餐，氣氛融洽不融洽，開心還是不開心，不是都顯而易見嗎？」

 

「為什麼你這麼排斥我？就因為他肯出資出力給你妹妹看病？林彥俊能做到的事情我也能做，我甚至不必像他那樣把你當成床上的洩慾工具，而單純只是把你當成朋友。」

 

陳立農輕呵了一聲，盯著尤長靖的雙眼問道：「尤長靖，你真的可以為一個單純的，連私下交往都幾乎沒有的所謂朋友付出大量的金錢和精力？如果真的是這樣，那你應該無償幫忙的人也太多了吧。」

 

「我當然不會那麼做，我只是挺喜歡你的。」尤長靖說，「你不知道我為什麼會去上你的課吧。那是因為你第一次到廚藝學校的那天我正巧遇到了你，我看到你笑起來的那一瞬間，真的很動人。」

 

「哦，原來這就是你的『單純的當成朋友』。」

 

「美的事物、美的人，誰不喜歡呢。」尤長靖也笑了，「但至少我不像林彥俊，是懷揣著見不得人的目的接觸你。」

 

陳立農卻回道：「他的目的沒什麼見不得人的。」

 

尤長靖愈發覺得不可思議地：「陳立農，你和他……該不會包養出真感情來了吧。他那個人風流花心又任意妄為，現在對你好也就是圖個新鮮，你以為他真的就會對你好一輩子？」

 

陳立農冷笑一聲，忽然換了臉色，帶了些咄咄逼人的氣勢，朝尤長靖反問：「你覺得你瞭解林彥俊多少？是瞭解你母親破壞他家庭之前的那一部分，還是瞭解你們毀掉了他的一切之後的那一部分，還是他搬出林家之後的？你們享受三口之家天倫之樂的時候，他一個人過的是什麼生活你在乎過？他變成你口中風流花心任意妄為的角色，這其中難道沒有你們的功勞？你已經奪走他的東西已經夠多了，做人還是不要太過貪心為好。」

 

「成為小三的兒子難道是我的錯嗎？！我也沒得選的啊！」陳立農的話突然觸碰到尤長靖的逆鱗，他的臉上一下帶上了憤然之色。

 

「你錯不在是誰的兒子，而是你總見不得他好，總想破壞他的一切，把什麼都據為己有。」

 

「他是這麼給你說的？說我破壞他的一切，想把他的一切佔為己有？那他有沒有告訴你他曾經無數次想害死我，有一次他當著父母的面把我從樓梯上推下去，還有一次他找人綁架我還差點真的把我殺了！要不是我爸維護他他早就去坐牢了！」

 

「你的意思是，在你和你媽奪走原本該屬於他的東西之後，他還應該像個聖母，每天對你們和顏悅色溫柔相待，跟你上演相親相愛的戲碼不成？別這麼可笑，換成是你你會幹嗎，尤長靖？」

 

「是誰奪走原本該屬於他的東西？我媽先跟我爸在一起的！他媽才是搶走我爸的人！而且他還想害死我和我媽啊！」

 

「你們已經害死了他媽了，你忘了嗎。」

 

尤長靖臉色微變，身子往後靠了靠：「……她是生病死的。」

 

「是啊，她是生病死的。」陳立農說，「差的只是你們在她心口上劃下的真實的一刀。」

 

「你覺得、他做什麼都是對的，而我做什麼都是錯的？他什麼都是我害的？所以我是一個壞人？」

 

「投什麼胎你不能選擇，但當什麼人是由自己決定的。如果你真的不是壞人，那麼就別再咬著他不放了。」陳立農站起來，盯了尤長靖一眼，「這頓飯，也不用吃了吧。」

 

「陳立農，」尤長靖跟著站起來，「如果你認定我是壞人，你就真不怕我把你們的事告訴我爸？」

 

陳立農抬眼笑笑，「原來你還沒說。」尤長靖這句的話卻讓陳立農有些意外，按林彥俊的說法，尤長靖早該回家去嚼舌根了，但他不再多言，說了句「不用送了」轉身便走。

 

陳立農走了兩步，身後再一次傳來尤長靖的聲音。不是憤怒或者溫和的，而是另一種，包含著別的情緒的語調：「我第一次看到他的時候還很小，那時候我什麼都不懂，但我很開心，我很喜歡他，我以為我們和其他的兄弟是一樣的，可以一起玩玩具、玩遊戲，哪怕他對我很冷很凶。」

 

陳立農停下了腳步。

 

「當我慢慢長大才知道，原來我的身份是受人唾棄的，我也知道了他為什麼總是對我不好。也許你不信，在他差點把我打死那一次之前，我從來都沒有討厭過他。我甚至一直痛恨是我和我媽毀壞了他的家庭。但他真的想我死，那一次之後我就明白了。那一次之後我就想既然他做到這種程度，我又何必再對他好。是，我是壞人。就像你說的，我為什麼要當聖母？面對一個想殺了我的人，我還能當聖母嗎？」尤長靖的話終於說完了。

 

陳立農沒有回頭，沒有去看尤長靖此刻是什麼樣的表情。他只是說：「你是什麼人，其實一開始我就不在乎。我在乎的只有別人會不會害他。」

 

「你真的喜歡林彥俊？！」

 

「我愛他，所以信他。」他回答。他之前因為一張照片而做錯了事，他絕不會再讓自己犯下同樣的錯誤。說完陳立農再也不做停留，他徑直走向門口，外國的服務生為他拉開門，他在尤長靖驚訝非常的目光中走了出去。門緩緩關上，男人俊挺而高大的背影最終消失。

 

尤長靖茫然而錯愕地跌回椅子上。他以為他們只是包養關係，他以為憑林彥俊那種三心二意的性子，他總能讓他們心有罅隙一拍兩散。可是或許，他一開始就搞錯了。

 

林彥俊一到醫院就開始忙，第二天也沒讓陳立農送飯，直到第三天早晨他才一臉疲憊地回家。一打開房門就聞到了食物的香味，陳荳荳正背著書包坐在門口穿鞋，準備出門。

 

「啊，小橘！」小可愛見門打開，眼前一亮，鞋都顧不得穿了，飛撲上去就把進屋的男人摟住。林彥俊彎下腰，在她臉上送上了大大的一個吻。「要我送你嗎？」

 

「不用，」陳荳荳搖搖頭：「哥哥送。」正說著遇到陳立農拿著車鑰匙從房間出來，見到林彥俊，他便笑著加大了步伐，很快到了林彥俊面前。林彥俊摸伸手摸了一把陳立農好看的臉，而後按著他的後腦勺，當著小朋友的面，兩人自然而然地交換了一個吻。

 

陳立農推開林彥俊換鞋，臉上都是笑意：「粥和菜都是熱的，自己盛吧，我送荳荳去上學，再買點菜回來。」

 

「嗯。」林彥俊低頭摸了摸小東西的腦袋，最後站在門口目送兩人轉去了車庫。

 

林大少吃了一餐又熱又美味的早飯，簡單地洗漱了一下就躺進了床裡。之前簡直要忙瘋了，雖然在意陳立農跟尤長靖的見面在意得不得了，他卻完全沒時間好好地打個電話問。躺在熟悉的地方，林彥俊一閉眼就幾乎睡了過去，心裡卻念著要讓陳立農把他們見面做了什麼說了什麼一五一十地告訴自己，以至於竟做了個陳立農跟尤長靖私奔的噩夢。林彥俊咬牙切齒一腔憤恨地醒過來，過了好幾秒才意識到自己剛才是在做夢。

媽的。

 

他在床上躺了一會兒，一個男人走進來，見他醒了，便過來扔了他的衣服給他：「剛準備叫你起來吃飯呢。」

 

他爬起來抱住他的腰，心裡還有點鬱結：「剛才我夢到你跟尤長靖私奔，你該不會真的要跟他跑了吧。」

 

「你說呢？」陳立農忍俊不禁，突然在林大少大張的咯吱窩下偷襲了一把，林彥俊差點被他這麼一下弄得掉下床。

 

「你、你他媽欠操啊！」

 

「快起來吃飯吧。」陳立農哄孩子似的摸摸林大少的腦袋。

 

桌上幾個菜都是林彥俊喜歡的，直接把他吃撐了倒在沙發上。「你、你總有一天要把我喂成豬……」

 

「吃了睡睡了長，不是很幸福嗎。」收拾完出來，陳立農蹲在沙發邊上給林大少揉肚子。

 

「幸福是什麼。」他偏過頭，看著蹲地毯上的男人明亮的雙眼：「是我長成豬你還嫌我我不夠肥？」

 

「我可沒這麼說。」揉著揉著，手就揉到了下面去。但面上卻正直溫柔地和林彥俊對望著，小聲地問：「要運動一下嗎？」手底下，已經把睡褲底下的那根又熱又長的玩意兒握住。撥拉兩下，軟軟的，漸漸就在他手裡動了動。

 

「飯、飯後不宜劇烈運動。」林彥俊被摸了兩把呼吸頓急，有點想夾腿，但又捨不得，他的小東西很快就舒服得站了起來。

 

陳立農的手在他褲頭裡揉，靠上來親他的唇，親著親著翻身上來坐到了林彥俊的大腿上。

 

「飯後不宜劇烈運動，普通的應該還是沒問題吧。」他一隻手揉他肚子，一隻手揉他下面，在他頭頂上笑：「像不像要生了？」

 

林大少被人壓著，用力地聳腰往對方手裡送，閉著眼睛爽得喊：「生你妹、啊、唔、爽。」

 

陳立農笑得抖起來：「你還想生我妹啊，你的肚子塞得進去嗎。」

 

這個可惡的、該死的、讓他欲罷不能的混蛋。

 

最後兩人脫得光溜溜的，沒有小朋友在家，便在沙發上不要臉地開始做運動。匆匆做完前戲陳立農就頂了進去。林彥俊騎在陳立農身上，男人躺在下邊先還箍著他的腰使勁地頂了好多下，林彥俊抓著沙發靠背，覺得胃裡的東西都要頂出來，連忙喊「慢點。」

 

於是他就放慢節奏，在他裡邊緩慢溫柔地抽動，卻急死了慾火焚身的林大少。

 

「不行，快點，哈……」林彥俊雙手撐在陳立農胸膛上，也不管自己才喊了慢，後邊緊緊咬了兩下，催促陳立農加快動作。

 

「林彥俊，你真的好難伺候。」陳立農摸著林彥俊滿是雞皮疙瘩的手臂，加速往上「啪啪」地插了幾下，喘著氣問道：「冷嗎，去床上？」天氣已經開始涼了，林彥俊發燒才好，又連續忙了那麼久，陳立農真有點擔心他的身體。

 

「唔、沒事。」林彥俊咬著唇呻吟兩聲，便隨著陳立農快速的抽插而晃動自己的身體。後邊被深入地撞了一陣，林大少的腰都撞得軟了七八分。陳立農一邊猛烈地幹著身上的人，一邊按著林彥俊的臀坐了起來，他在他性感的微微出汗的鎖骨上啃了幾下，難以自持地埋在他肩頭低喘：「還是去房間裡吧。」

 

說著減慢了撞擊的速度，調整了一下動作下了沙發。他抱著他站起來，兩人都赤身裸體的，一邊抽插一邊往房裡走去。

 

天光明朗，陽光透過落地窗灑了半個房子，他看到他在日光中仰頭呻吟的臉，殷紅濕潤的嘴唇，潮濕的眼角，午後微風輕蕩，彷彿吹走了滿屋子的淫靡不堪，只剩下他與他結合的最溫柔相愛的那一部分。最後他把他放到床上，他們一刻也不曾分離，一窩進被子，陳立農就打開林彥俊的腿，跪在他腿下「噗滋噗滋」地撞擊起來。很快理智燒盡，給予他們暖意的被子從身上滑了下去，並且在兩人滾來滾去的時候變得亂糟糟的，最後被胡亂糾纏在一起的四條腿踢落到地，唯有孤獨的一個小角，最後勉強還搭在仰面躺於床上的男人的小腿上。

 

從床腳看，只看得到男人修長的、肌肉緊繃的兩條腿。他的身上正坐著那個一開始張揚非常地要他「在床上伺候好我」的男人。

 

這些日子裡他的確好好地伺候了他。

 

就如現在。當下。

 

陳立農拉著林彥俊大開的雙腿，由下至上，一遍又一遍地把自己的利器插進只屬於他一個人的劍鞘內。而林大少就坐在那兇器上放蕩地呻吟，晃動著柔韌結實的腰肢，不停地吞吐身體裡猙獰粗熱的巨物。床被搖得「咯吱」作響，滿室春波蕩漾。騎乘的姿勢讓陳立農的肉刃進得更深，早已彼此熟悉的身體令兩人沉浸在至高無上的享受中。

 

「啊啊——」身上的人突然發出一聲長長吟叫，頓了一下之後，他夾緊屁股，腰搖得更快更激烈。

 

「要去了嗎？」下邊的人隨之加速衝擊，低啞的嗓音裡帶著歡愛時特有的性感，也帶著調笑和貼心的關心。

 

他哪裡還能回答得出來。高潮已至，眼前白光閃過，「呃、啊啊……」他在他連續不斷的衝撞裡，最終將腰弓到極致，一隻手胡亂地摸著自己的胸膛，一隻手逮著自己被操射的那根，全力地爆發出來。射完之後，林彥俊的腰一軟，重重趴倒在了男人胸膛上。下面的人摟著他，在他仍在收縮的後穴裡重重地抽插了十數下，也盡數射出。

 

他從體內抽出來，扯了套子扔掉，拉回落到地上的被子，兩人抱在一起閉著眼睛享受著高潮的餘韻。「運動完了，該消化的也消化了吧。」陳立農笑得很是煩地去摸林彥俊的肚子，被林大少踢了一腳小腿。

 

他要是讀書的時候知道他是這種人，他會對他心心念念這麼久才怪！

 

兩人汗乎乎地黏在一起，躺了一會兒林大少又被人翻身壓在了身下。

 

他又貫穿了他，在他裡邊不疾不徐地挺動，林彥俊被這節奏弄得不斷低聲地呻吟。他抱著身上的男人的背，抬起自己的腰，兩腿掛在陳立農腰後，讓人能更順利地操他。

 

「唔、你要磨死我啊。」

 

「難道你不喜歡？」陳立農低頭去親林彥俊的嘴，任人吊在自己身上暗示十足地用後面咬他，卻依舊保持著一下重幾下輕的力度。

 

「啊……」被頂到敏感的那一處，林彥俊驚叫一聲，後邊痙攣得越發厲害，身上還沒乾就又出了許多汗。他一身燥熱不堪，雙腿難耐地在陳立農腰、臀、大腿上攪纏摩挲，知道陳立農是在整他，心裡不耐煩得要死，偏偏每次想罵人的時候就被突然重重地一頂，全部的話都給頂得散了架。「能、能不能快點！媽的、呼啊……」

 

他壓在他身上聳，在他耳邊低笑：「這樣你後邊也把我吃得很緊啊。」說著還伸手摸了摸他們連接的地方，細膩的指尖在林彥俊那裡流連了一圈，同時臀肉緊繃，「滋滋」地把巨物送進更深處，單把兩顆沉甸甸的玩意兒留在外邊，抵在穴外，在敏感的嫩肉上左右磨了幾下。

 

「啊、嗚。」林彥俊被摸得牙根發軟，幹、幹他媽的。

 

兩人纏纏綿綿幹了半天，陳立農就是不肯給林彥俊個痛快，把林大少急得要瘋，好幾次都要翻起來自己開幹，卻被人壓制著，依舊只能按照對方的節奏來，他覺得他後邊都要饑渴得流水了。

 

對方越是慢，越是讓人慾火焚身，那孽根釘在他裡邊，早就脹得把他的那裡撐到了極致，卻竟然還能忍得住……

 

「你他媽性無能啊？！」林彥俊用腳後跟使勁捶了陳立農的屁股一下：「敢不敢給我快、快點。」

 

「我性無能？」陳立農頓了一下，停了動作，在上面看著林彥俊笑：「性無能能讓你這麼爽嗎？」

 

「那你中午沒吃飽是不是！」

 

陳立農抓著林彥俊的額發，附在他唇邊問：「那你要我多快？嗯？」

 

林大少流著滿額頭的汗，大喘著，捧著男人的腦袋，咬著牙邪笑：「你他媽給我幹狠點，你能用多快的速度幹死我就給我多快！唔——」他才說完，只感到體內早已變成巨物的東西又脹大了一圈，如同要撕裂他那般的，將他的穴口撐得都微微作痛。身上男人瞳孔同時一縮，一下抬起了他的腿，讓他半個身體都懸在空中。這一次再也不用他催促，他在他裡邊兇狠殘暴地撞了起來。

「啊、啊——」他終於如願以償，他把他操得涕泗橫流，歡愛間的被子、枕頭全都被他們撞飛，他的頭在猛烈的進攻下不斷撞到床頭。他把他拖回來一些繼續大力地操，「呃啊啊！」林彥俊雙眼失神，在激情中緊緊抓著頭側的床單大聲地呻吟，很快又被頂到床中間邊緣的位置，半個上身都懸在了床外，隨著男人的節奏顛蕩個不停。終於他在兇猛的抽插之下來不及拉他回來，纏在一起的身軀「咚」地落到了地上。他的頭磕在厚實的地毯上，卻依舊被撞得有些暈。身上俊美有力的人低頭望著他，汗水順著那人的下巴滴落，落在他高熱的臉頰上，他伸出手，按下他的頭，呻吟著吻住了他。

 

落下來的時候他的那根掉了一半出來，林彥俊吻著這個男人，攀著他的脖子坐起來，挺著腰往陳立農身上貼，挺翹的雙臀畫著圈，慢慢地往下坐，重新把那猙獰的肉棒吞了回去。「啊……」呻吟聲從唇縫中洩露，也洩露滿室春光。「你是我的。」他咬著他濕濡的嘴唇，隨他抽插的動作而搖擺自己。

 

陳立農不說話，只是反按了林彥俊的後腦勺，比林彥俊更強勢地深吻他、撞擊他，幹得他除了在自己身上淫蕩地呻吟再也說不出話來。

 

做完這一次他們爬回床上，林彥俊不小心碰到陳立農還半硬著的玩意兒，氣喘吁吁地罵了聲「你他媽是狗啊」，在他上面懷恨在心地捏了一把。雖然力道並不重，剛用過的那裡比平時還敏感脆弱，陳立農痛呼一聲，趕緊拉住了林彥俊的手。「你不為我想也為你的下半身性福想想吧。」他把他爪子拉開，和他纏在一起，拖回一隻還在床上的枕頭，一起陷入了一方軟綿綿裡。

 

「先說好，不來了。」林彥俊是真的要累死了。

 

「嗯。去洗澡嗎？」

 

「等會兒，我還有話要問你呢。」林大少抬起眼皮往陳立農臉上一盯：「你和尤長靖那天說了些什麼？沒做什麼對不起我的事吧？」

 

「當然沒有。」陳立農撥開林彥俊貼在臉上汗濕的頭髮：「我只是告訴他不要再來糾纏你。」

 

「他有那麼聽話？」林大少哼了哼：「你給我把你們的對話一個字不漏地說出來，要是敢有所隱瞞我饒不了你。」

 

「你當我是機器嗎，怎麼可能一個字不漏地記得。」任性的大少爺才不管陳立農是不是機器，就是逼著人一五一十地把當日現場複述了一遍。陳立農也只能大致地說了些，有些話說給尤長靖沒什麼，但他要再在林彥俊面前說一次——他也會多少感到羞赧啊。

 

聽完陳立農說的話，林彥俊臉上不禁浮現出幾分的得意：「算你沒有吃裡扒外，知道還是本大爺好。」

 

「那是當然的，你明知道我不會跟尤長靖怎樣。」

 

林彥俊露齒一笑，親了一下陳立農在餘韻中潮紅的臉，道：「你這麼維護我，我是不是該給你點獎勵？」

 

陳立農與林彥俊額頭抵著額頭，看著咫尺裡林彥俊明亮多情的眼睛，並慢慢吐出一縷熱氣：「……好啊。」

 

一會兒，林彥俊嘴裡就罵得不可開交了。他說的獎勵是指的物質上的，比如送陳立農點什麼他喜歡的東西之類，誰他媽規定「獎勵」就是跟他一遍兩遍三四遍地滾床單了啊！

 

「但我喜歡的就是你啊。」不要臉的人操著林彥俊一本正經地耍流氓。

 

陳荳荳放學回來，林彥俊腰酸背痛地躺在被子底下。

 

小可愛放了書包跑進來，趴在林彥俊床頭，有模有樣地用小手掌摸摸林彥俊的額頭：「哥哥說小橘身體不舒服，是不是還沒有退燒？」

 

林彥俊怎麼個不舒服法對小朋友難以啟齒，只能咬咬牙，嘿嘿地笑：「不都拜你哥所賜？我沒事了，一會兒就起來。」

 

陳荳荳乖乖地趴在床沿，小臉貼在軟軟的被子上望著林彥俊，「小橘快點好哦，好了就不難受了。」

 

看看，多貼心的小公主，比她哥強了不知道多少倍。陳荳荳出去之後林彥俊才磨磨蹭蹭地爬起來，窗外，不知不覺地打落了幾顆雨點，很快，雨就變得稀裡嘩啦。明明之前還豔陽高照。

 

陳立農已經在做晚飯，林彥俊扶著腰摸到廚房，看著那人穿著圍裙認真地切著菜的模樣，看著他熟悉的英挺的背影，臉上不知不覺便掛上了笑意。他無聲地退出去，陳荳荳坐在落地窗下的小長桌前寫作業，他看著她，就彷彿看到了二十多年以前的陳立農。也許某一年的某一天，他也曾坐在那個風雨交加的涼爽的傍晚，一個人安靜地做著自己的作業。而那一年的那一天的傍晚，林彥俊想，自己又在哪裡做著什麼呢？這世界是如此的不可思議，人和人之間的緣分也是如此不可思議，在十億人中能夠和這個人相遇並且相愛，那一定是他得到了老天無限的眷顧。

 

他所有不堪回首的痛苦過往，都是為了在未來能遇到這個人吧。

 

陳荳荳今天上學上了圖畫課，畫了「我的一家」。別人有爸爸媽媽她沒有，但她畫得很開心，老師最後還給了她一個一百分。原本想要回家拿給哥哥看，但她一回來就忙著去關心林彥俊，忘了那件事。

 

林彥俊洗了個澡，出來的時候陳立農在廚房裡喊他，告訴他他的電話響了一陣。該不會又是那一幫沒人性的傢伙吧。

 

林彥俊擦著頭髮去看電話。

 

這種鬼天氣找他出去他絕對不幹，再說他剛被陳立農這個妖精吸乾，正需要養精蓄銳，別說出門，就是動都不想動一下。等他在房間找到不知道什麼時候給弄掉在地板上的電話時，看到來電顯示的名字，他的眉頭慢慢地鎖了起來。

 

片刻後，林彥俊走回客廳，陳立農已經在開始佈置桌子。

 

「你和荳荳吃晚飯吧，」林彥俊站在陳立農身後說，「我現在要回家一趟。」

 

陳立農頓時回過頭，帶著一點淺淺的驚訝，「是你家裡有事？」

 

「鴻門宴唄。」他笑了。

 

陳立農點了點頭，抿了抿嘴唇沒有說話。這一天他早就想過，他不怕林彥俊的父親會拿出什麼手段威逼利誘，他早已學會從容地面對所有，卻唯獨對一個人仍舊患得患失。

 

「別擺出這麼可憐的臉，」陳立農那沉默可憐的樣子跟被人丟棄了似的，林彥俊忍不住嘲笑道：「裝吧你就，你以為我還上當？」陳立農盯著他，還真跟小媳婦似的。平時怎麼就沒這麼老實？於是他更想逗他，簡直有點揚眉吐氣地：「要是我真的一去不回頭——」

 

「那我殺去你家。如果你被關了起來，我就拼死救你。如果你敢有別的想法，那我一定不會放過你——但就是屍體，我也要把它搶出來。」

 

良久，林彥俊瞪著眼睛張著嘴，嘴裡吐出兩個字，「混蛋。」你以為演戲啊！哪有這麼誇張！再說了，他林彥俊是那種負心漢嗎？這個人是有多不信他？

 

陳立農這才說：「你還一去不回頭嗎？」

 

「回回回，吃了晚飯我就回！我敢不回嗎我，媽的。」真是可惡，明明想將他一軍，誰知道還是被反將，他林彥俊好歹也曾經傲視群雄睥睨天下，可是現在，這輩子他還能不能有翻身之日？

 

林彥俊驅車回林宅，自從搬出來自己住，除了有推脫不掉的應酬或什麼大事回來一趟，他從沒有主動踏進這裡一步。太多的往事，無論是好的抑或不好的都發生在這個地方，每每它們纏繞交織，就重重地壓在林彥俊的心上令人喘息困難。車就停在中院，他只想吃了飯就走，都懶得開進車庫。熄了火，管家就等候在林彥俊的車外。

 

林彥俊小的時候管家還年輕，可現在他依舊梳得整齊的頭髮卻已花白。

 

「少爺，您回來了。」他殷切而關懷地給他撐上傘，林彥俊走出來，在瓢潑的雨裡喊了聲：「王叔。」

 

夜色逐漸來臨，深藍與慘白交織的天空裡遠遠地落下一道雪光的閃電。

 

 

耳旁都是「嘩嘩」雨聲，王叔在雨聲裡說：「老爺心情不好，少爺您一會兒能忍著就別跟他吵了，你難得回來一趟，一家人好好吃個飯說說話吧。」

 

 

林彥俊面無表情地往他熟悉的房子裡走去，而他身後的庭院，早已經不是他年少時一草一木都熟記的風景。

 

 

林彥俊說：「王叔，我在這裡哪裡還有『一家人』？」踏進這裡，他竟不再那麼意難平。如果今時今日他母親還在，他是不是能夠歡喜地把陳立農帶到她的面前，告訴她這就是自己現在與未來的幸福？物是人非，他在茫茫時間之中丟掉的方向已經找回，那個人所在的地方就是他永遠不滅的燈塔，堅定的航向讓他變得勇敢無畏，不再只是痛苦與怨恨，以花天酒地的方式讓自己遺忘。

 

 

林彥俊踏上屋下的臺階，王叔在無聲地嘆氣，他回頭對他說：「我已經不再那麼恨他了，可是這不代表我會向他妥協。」高大華麗的大門洞開，林彥俊平靜地走了進去。

 

 

與此同時，陳立農在家裡收到來自尤長靖的資訊。

 

 

「我爸知道你們的事了，我只是想告訴你不是我說出去的。我從來沒對他提過任何一個字。」

 

 

陳立農收了電話，他相信尤長靖的話。但是誰說的其實都不要緊。林彥俊林大少囂張成那樣，這世上有什麼事能夠難倒他呢？

 

 

 

出乎林彥俊的意料，家裡只有他父親，尤長靖和他母親都不在。他們坐在桌前，林彥俊掃了一眼，桌上都是他喜歡的菜。他不禁笑了笑。這些年在物質上林彥俊從來沒受到虧待，甚至他父親因為覺得對他有所虧欠，所以他得到的東西總是比尤長靖的更好。包括他做了那麼多的壞事，他父親也常常睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，有時候對他發火，但他要麼還沒聽完便轉身就走，要麼大吵一架把人氣得怒氣衝天，也氣得自己的行為愈發變本加厲。

 

 

這一天只有兩個人坐在一起，林彥俊默不作聲地吃了些菜，並沒有主動開口。

 

 

電話裡他爹說得很清楚，是要找他回來談他養在家裡的男人的事。他不說話，他老爹憋了一會兒終於還是憋不住先開口說話。「你這段時間……胖了。」

 

 

「嗯，」林彥俊似笑非笑道，「有人照顧，長點肉也正常。」

 

 

老頭子沒想到林彥俊竟然把此事說得毫無避諱，頓時皺著眉說：「……天下的女人那麼多，你如果喜歡能幹的也不是沒有。最近也有不少叔伯來給你說親的——」

 

 

「您不是知道我喜歡男人嗎。」林彥俊「呵呵」一笑，打斷他父親的話，帶著絲諷刺地說，「好女人多介紹給尤長靖啊。」尤長靖要能早點娶了哪個女人倒省心，免得他老是不要臉地纏著陳立農。

 

 

「你要在外邊玩玩就算了，難不成還要跟男人過一輩子？！」他爹頓時臉色大變，「你以後要繼承我林家家業，這麼大的家產難道你想分給外人？！」

 

 

「外人？」林彥俊頓覺可笑到了極點，放下筷子說，「對我來說，我媽不是外人，我真心、唯一愛的那個人也不是外人。至於那個狐狸精和他兒子，才是真正的外人吧。」但他竟然還能忍著脾氣，努力控制自己不怒不炸，因為他一直在告訴自己，今天他回來表態而不是為了吵架。

 

 

林彥俊暫且能忍，他父親的臉色卻變得更加惱怒，手掌「嘭」地拍在桌面上站了起來：「你這個孽子！」生氣著氣捶著桌子，卻氣得不知道該怎麼反駁，只能發著抖指著林彥俊命令，「你必須給我娶一個女人回來，給我把那個不要臉的趕出去！」

 

 

「我娶女人回來當擺設嗎？」林彥俊也跟著站起來，不怒反笑，「哦，是我不好，我一直忘了告訴你，我對著女人其實根本站不起來，所以很遺憾，我沒辦法為林家傳宗接代。」

 

 

他父親頓時由滿面怒氣變成了不可置信的震驚：「你——你——你騙我！」

 

 

「我何必騙你，」林彥俊沉下臉，冷冷說道，「我這輩子不喜歡女人，對女人不行，還不是拜你所賜。每當想到你做過什麼好事，想到那個賤女人是如何惡毒地出現並逼死了我媽，我就越發厭惡女人。如果不是你作孽，我現在——說不定早就娶妻生子了！如果林家將來絕後，那也是你種下的惡果。你為什麼逼我找女人結婚，為什麼尤長靖不行，你以為我不知道嗎，爸。」說著，林彥俊露出勝利者的笑，在他父親眼裡如果惡魔蘇醒的那一刻。他的笑、他的聲音壓得他父親兩眼發黑：「不是因為你比起他更愛我，而是——他，是那個狐狸精和別人生的，根本不是我林家的種。不是嗎？這件事我比你知道得更早，吃驚？我為什麼一直沒說過？我就是要讓你自己發現，等你突然知道真相的時候才會明白——不管是誰，欠下了孽債，就總有一天要自食其果。」

 

 

他父親的手還顫巍巍地指著他，卻面無血色說不出一個字來。再多的怒再多的惱，都化成了崩潰之下的搖搖欲墜。

 

 

王叔聽到動靜從外頭沖進來，一把扶著快要暈倒的林老爺，朝林彥俊大喊：「少爺！別說啦！！」

 

 

「我再也不會管你和那個女人怎麼樣了，我也從來就沒能管得著過。但我也請你別來干涉我的生活——既然這麼多年來你從來就沒在乎過我想要的是什麼。林家的家業，你願意交給我我依然會盡心打理，如果你喜歡尤長靖，願意把一切都給他，我也不會和他爭。我只是想和自己愛的人在一起。哪怕他是個男人，但他不偷不搶、光明磊落，他肯給我別人都不曾給我、也不願給的信任和支撐。更重要的是，只有和他在一起，我的身體裡才充滿了溫暖的溫度，我才覺得自己已經得到幸福。我願意用一切去交換那個人陪我走過餘生。」

 

 

他願意和他攜手走過餘生，用正確的方式。他愛他，他也愛他。他們中間沒有別人，亦不會破壞他人幸福。如果那一年他們擦肩而過，他可以擋在他的面前和他說一句話，說出年少時彆扭之下掩藏的真摯，他和他，或許都不用再獨自撐過這麼多年。但現在時間未晚，他慶倖在那一天自己能突然出現，並對陳立農提出交換。他更慶倖對方那麼輕易地點了頭。

 

 

他們的軌道再次相交，而這一次，不會再彼此錯過。

 

 

「您休息吧，我走了。」林彥俊深深吐出一口氣，他不想再諷刺他父親，更不想再與之爭吵，一切都已經過去，深深的傷口經歷十多年的時間終究癒合，剩下的，就只有他所期待的未來，那未來和傷痛再無關係。

 

 

林彥俊在深深的黑暗中走出大門，走進滂沱的雨中，有人要來給他撐傘，他拒絕了。

 

 

一場雨，洗滌他對他已逐漸顯出老相的父親最後的恨意，從此，他的生命中只剩他早該擁有的幸福。

 

 

林彥俊回到家裡，客廳明亮，沒有人在。

 

 

陳荳荳的房門緊閉，想來已經入睡。

 

 

他走進房間，浴室裡傳來淅淅瀝瀝的水聲。於是他脫掉濕漉漉的衣服，靜靜推開浴室門，偷偷地摸了進去。滿室都是洗髮水的香味。前方溫熱的水下，是一具林彥俊熟得不能再熟的男人的身軀，修長健美，性感無雙，充滿力道，光是想著這具身體每次是怎麼把他幹得腿軟呻吟，他的鼻血就要流出來。

 

 

對方正在沖洗頭上的泡沫，並未注意到有人進來。

 

 

於是他光著腳，一步步走上前去，一步步靠近毫無防備的陳立農。雨依舊不停，入秋的涼意隨風雨拍打在窗外，卻始終未能入侵這一方溫暖的領域。終於，他站到了他的背後，他邪惡地笑起來，並伸出了自己的雙手。他觸碰到了他的胸膛的肌膚，濕潤溫熱，讓人身心燃燒。

 

對方在突襲之下吃了一驚，立刻就被他緊緊箍住，往後一拉。

 

他將陳立農擁入了自己懷中。在光與水之下，他赤條條、濕淋淋地湊上對方的耳朵，啞著聲音：「要一起洗嗎？嗯？」

 

─ END ─


End file.
